Greet The Brand New Day
by erin-elijah
Summary: Pru never imagined she would meet The Beatles but what happens when they find her on the side of the road? She tries to adjust to a new life in Liverpool while dealing with the fab four and everything else that comes with them! Not ATU, does contain swearing and will contain some "loving" in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The light from the window in Prudence's room hit her eyelids, waking her up. As she sat up her head throbbed and she let out a groan as she wandered downstairs in search of some painkillers in the same clothes she left the apartment in the night before.

"You look glorious this morning."

"Fuck off Tom."

Pru's head was throbbing enough she didn't need her sarcastic best friend Tom adding to her pain as she walked into the kitchen in the apartment they were staying in. "What's the time?"

"It's six, so that would give you a solid 11 hours sleep since you got home around 7 this morning. I'm guessing you'll still be joining us at the club tonight then?" Tom laughed as he passed her the painkillers and a glass of water.

"Fuck no," she growled, "I'm never drinking again."

* * *

**5 hours later**

Pru stood with her friends at the bar, downing another shot and thought to herself, _why the fuck am I drinking again?_

Prudence was anything but your normal generation Y young adult. She was not a fan of night clubs generally but she really hated the music most places played. If there was one thing Pru could wish for, it would be to go back in time, to something like the 70's or 80's, ideally, the 60's, so she could watch The Beatles live and live in a time where you had to actually be talented to be a musician and auto tuning was a thing of the future. If you knew Prudence, you know that she had a lot to say when it came to music, even more to say when it came to her favourite band (you guessed it), The Beatles.

Her parents loved the fab four as well; obviously naming their daughter after one of the bands well known songs, Prudence was basically doomed to fall in love with those cheeky lads from Liverpool from conception.

Although she made no great effort to impress anyone with her looks, she was undoubtedly attractive. She had waist-length, straight, brown hair, and green eyes. She had very pale skin, but was very skinny so she never felt the need to fake tan to alter her appearance. She didn't have large breasts or anything that made her obviously attractive to guys, but she never failed to get their attention. Because of her looks, she was often envied by girls, so she mostly surrounded herself with male friends (which for most of them she strictly kept in the 'friend zone'), Tom being her best friend since they met in high school.

Prudence lived in Australia, finishing school last year, and was currently enjoying a year off travelling with Tom, and had met up in Liverpool with his brother Mitch and Mitch's girlfriend Amy. She didn't really want to spend time with Mitch and his annoying girlfriend, but Tom insisted they meet up somewhere and the chosen destination had somehow become Liverpool, much to Pru's dismay.

She currently had no idea where they were, but Mitch and "Ames", as she insists everyone should call her, had been here for a few weeks and supposedly knew their way around Liverpool like they were locals and thought this club was 'the place to be' as "Ames" described it.

Tom yelled over the bar loud enough that he could be heard over the annoying trance music, "Another round of tequila thanks mate!" Pru gagged, "I seriously don't think I can stomach anymore alcohol, I've had enough tequila these past few weeks to fill a bathtub."

"Are you sick of alcohol already sweetheart?" squeaked the blonde haired and fake tanned bimbo otherwise known as Amy. Her shrill voice sent shivers down Pru's spine, and not the good kind of shivers.

She walked closer to Prudence and continued in a hushed tone, "I bought some pills from a girl in the bathroom," she raised her eyebrow as if challenging Pru, "If you're sick of alcohol, have one of these," she held her palm low near the bar so only her and Pru could see the pills in her hand before continuing with a smirk, "if you are game to have one sweetheart."

Prudence glanced down at the two small white pills Amy had in her palm. The sensible side of her was screaming questions; _what kind of pills are these and are they dangerous, how many is too many, is Amy playing a trick on me?_

The other side of Pru however was never one to back down from a challenge, and she was certainly not going to let Amy give her any attitude for chickening out.

"I'm game to have two," Prudence smirked as she grabbed the two pills and swallowed them dry, "sweetheart," she added sarcastically.

A worried look flitted across Tom's face, and the same look graced the features of Mitch and even Amy. "Those cost me a lot of money Prudence, and they girl said to take it easy. I don't know if two is a good idea sweetie," Amy said, surprisingly concerned as the bartender poured the group of Australian's more tequila.

"Fuck it! I'll be fine, I'm a strong girl," Pru exclaimed as she drank her shot, gave her friends a wink and headed to the dance floor.

* * *

As Pru danced she felt herself become more aware of the things around her, her sight seemed to improve, the music became clearer and her energy seemed to get higher by each passing second. In those few moments she could swear it was the best she had ever felt. _Thank you Amy_, she thought.

As the night rolled on she seemed to remember Tom saying he was leaving and would see her at home, and Amy and Mitch saying they would be outside if she needed to find them.

Suddenly she couldn't focus at all and everything started to go blurry. _Maybe I shouldn't be thanking Amy too quickly_. Her heart was beating so hard she felt her chest would explode and she couldn't breathe.

She had to get outside.

Pru pushed her way to the clubs side exit and nearly fell out the doors, desperate for fresh air. She hoped that being outside would make her feel better, but with each passing second she was feeling worse. The sweat was pouring down her face and her chest was tightening unbearably whilst her vision was slowly turning black.

She heard a yell, "Pru!" as she started to collapse and assumed it was Mitch and a screaming Amy as her head fell towards the pavement.

But the pain never came. She never hit the ground.

She felt like she was falling, and she would never stop.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Hey lads, there's a bird in the gutter over here!"

"Shit, she could have been here all night…"

"Is she alive?"

"Yeah I think so, must have had a big night the poor girl."

"What's she got on? Her clothes-"

"She's hardly wearing any clothes; give her your jacket Paulie."

Prudence couldn't move or open her eyes, but could hear some Liverpudlian boys' fussing over her and her cold body was suddenly covered by what she could only assume was a jacket.

What had happened? What time was it? Why was she in the gutter? Surely Mitch and Amy wouldn't have left her in the gutter? _What the fuck were those pills Amy gave me?_

"Love…a-are you alright? Can you hear us?"

She thought she vaguely recognised this guy's voice, but couldn't say or do anything other than make a small grunting sound to let him know she wasn't dead or dying.

"I think she's alright lads, I'm only around the corner, let's put her on the couch and let her rest. Maybe she just needs to sleep it off."

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the ground by a pair of warm arms.

Pru managed to open her eyes and found she was looking at the blurry image of a faintly recognisable man. As her vision cleared she found the man looking down on her with a somewhat amused expression on his face. As their eyes met, his expression turned more serious the longer she held his gaze. She felt sleep creeping back in slowly, but she wasn't exactly sure whether she was drifting off to sleep or dreaming already.

She could have sworn she was just looking into the face of…

* * *

_Ouch. Fuck my fucking head fucking hurts._

Prudence opened her eyes and found herself looking at the ceiling. _Where the fuck am I?_She knew she was not at the apartment her and Tom were staying at in Liverpool, and she did not recognise this place at all.

She sat up and realised she was in a medium sized living room and was sleeping on this persons couch. _Not the first time I've slept on a strangers couch_, she thought with a laugh.

The thing that struck her as strange at first was the television in the room. It was tiny! And by the looks of it…old! The controls were on the television and there were antenna on the back. She couldn't see a remote anywhere either. Looking around the room again, she noticed the whole room had a vintage feel to it…very vintage.

_Boy, is this house a blast from the past._

Suddenly, she jerked upright, remembering she hadn't spent the night here. _Those guys found me this morning! I was in the fucking gutter all night! I am going to kick the shit out of Mitch and Amy for leaving me there! Tom must be worried…no wonder I am so fucking sore!"_

She realised she needed to stop thinking so much and get back to the apartment before she could actually do anything about this current situation, like punch Mitch or strangle Amy.

She looked around for her bag and realised that she never grabbed it from the bag room before she ran outside and…passed out. _Fuck! I'll go back and get it later I guess…_

Well, if the person whose house this is was nice enough to carry her here she figured he'd be nice enough to lend her a phone.

She was hit by another memory of being carried here, opening her eyes and seeing that boy. That boy. The boy who carried her. _He reminded me so much of…no, it couldn't be him! I must be really out of it if I thought that guy was J- Focus! You've got to get in contact with Tom and get out of here, _she thought to herself.

Pru heard some quiet voices coming from a nearby room so she called out.

"Hello?"

The voices in the other room went silent before she heard thundering footsteps and suddenly four young men tumbled through the door and into the living room.

She blinked. Then she blinked again. Then she just stared like a crazy person.

"Hello love."

Prudence stared at the man who spoke. The man who looked exactly like John Lennon. _So…I wasn't imagining this…John Lennon… he was carrying me before._

She looked at each of the boys. They shifted nervously under her gaze as she studied them individually Paul, George and Ringo. Yep all four of the fab four. Was she dreaming? She pinched her arm and nothing changed. She pinched it again. Hard. "Ouch," she mumbled.

"Love, are you alright?"

She suddenly was brought out of her thoughts by this John's voice. They were all looking at her wondering why she was causing herself harm by pinching herself.

So many scenarios went through Prudence's head but the most likely explanation seemed to be that these guys in front of her were impersonators. _That's got to be it._

She spoke to them, thinking she had figured them out. "Wow. I've seen some impersonators before but you guys really look like them! Did you get plastic surgery?"

"Like who?" The Ringo said.

"Fucking One Direction who do you think?" she questioned jokingly.

They stared at her like she was the weirdest thing they had ever come across in their lives. Which in truth, she was.

"The fucking Beatles." She grumbled.

"So you've heard of us?" The George questioned excitedly.

"You are joking right?" She looked at them the way they looked at her 7 seconds earlier and added with a roll of her eyes, "Everyone in the world knows them."

"You mean us?" The Paul asked, confused.

_Fuck sake._

Prudence fell into the couch with an exasperated sigh. She seriously could not be fucked dealing with these guys who would not break character. "You can give up the act guys," she mumbled into the pillow. John piped up, "We **are **The Beatles love."

She sat up again as the four boys sat on the coffee table across from her and she studied their faces. They looked so much like the boys she had grown up listening to.

"This has to be the weirdest bird I've ever met." The George said raising an eyebrow at Prudence.

She was confused to say the least. "So you guys are telling me you think you are the real Beatles?"

"What do you mean the real Beatles?"

"What other Beatles are there?"

"Are others copying us?"

"**We are The Beatles!"**

The boys all spoke at the same time and she was starting to become more and more convinced that these were the real Beatles. _They are so cute. But they can't be them. Can they? I'm not dreaming, and if I was dead I shouldn't be able to feel pain…my head hurts so fucking much._

Before she knew what she was doing she reached out and touched the Paul impersonator. He froze as she touched his face, confused as to what this strange girl was doing to him. _He feels so real. It doesn't seem like he's had any surgery to look like him_. The Paul cleared his throat rousing her out of her thoughts again and she withdrew her hand quickly, contemplating what to do next.

Before she knew it she blurted out, "What year is it?"

The four boys in the room said in unison, "1962."

They didn't even smirk when they said it. _They don't seem like they are lying, and everything in this room seems like it's from the 60's…but if this really is 1962…these four boys really are-_

Prudence's world went black again.

* * *

_**HELLO!**_

_**I just wanted to tell you lovely readers and hopefully reviewers that this is my first fanfiction, so if you have any writing tips let me know!**_

_**I know that this is not historically accurate (obviously) and I will be changing a couple of things like the date of the conception of Julian, and John and Cynthia's marriage date and smaller things like dates of gigs and tours. This is just so my story works out the way I want it to!**_

_**Anyway, if there is anything else you would like to know or you have any constructive criticism for me; please leave a review! **_

_**Thank you so much for reading! **_

_**p.s There are probably a million problems with grammar in my story, so I apologise!**_

_**p.p.s The italics are when the character is thinking to themselves :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I think she's fainted."

"Well, I do seem to have that effect on the birds around here."

"Shut up Johnny."

"Go on, wake her up!"

Prudence felt a light tapping on her cheek as she started to come to. She felt even worse than before as she groaned and opened her eyes, bolting upright as she realised where she was and sending Ringo jumping backwards, his hand leaving her face.

She was stunned. The Beatles were sitting in front of her. There was no doubt in her mind now. These boys were the fab four.

The boys in question stared at her, their expressions a mixture of confused and intrigued by this strangely behaved and dressed girl sitting stunned on their couch. John spoke up.

"Alright love, let's set things straight. We are The Beatles, and The only Beatles. I'm John," he grinned cheekily.

"I'm Paul."

"George."

"And I'm Richard, but you can call me Ringo! I wear four rings!" The short Beatle explained holding his hands out in front of him.

Prudence knew all this. She wanted to cry and yell and laugh all at the same time. She wanted to tell them they were going to be the greatest band in the world. She wanted to tell John and George about their deaths and save them. Save the band. _I can't. If this is real and it really is 1962, I can't tell them I'm from 2012. They will think I'm crazier than I already am! Quick Pru! You have to think of a story…_

The boys looked at each other and shifted nervously when she did nothing but keep staring.

George lent forward and questioned, "Uh…who are you?"

Georges question broke her out of her stupor and her eyes widened as she realised how crazy she must have looked just staring.

"Oh! I know who you are, who doesn't?" She said flustered, "I- I'm Prudence. Pru, if you like. Prudence Thompson. Anyway! I can't tell you where I'm from because… (_quick think of an excuse!_) it's painful for me to talk about. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more, but I don't think I'm ready to open up about it. Sorry…I'm kind of just vomiting out words aren't I? Oh and I'm nineteen," she giggled nervously. _Since when do I fucking giggle?_

"Pru. A lovely name for a lovely girl." Paul lent forward and kissed her hand. She blushed furiously. Never in her life did she imagine the "cute Beatle" would be flirting with her.

"...your accent," George started to question. "Oh yeah, I'm Australian." she blurted out.

"Australia! Gee, you're a long way from home," the goofy short Beatle said amazed. "Tell us about Australia!"

Prudence was about to tell them about her home when her throat closed up. _Home_, she thought.

If the year was really 1962, nobody she loved or knew would be born yet. Her mum, her dad, her sister…_TOM! Oh my god Tom! I've left him all alone, he'll be so worried…_

She was pulled out of her thoughts again by Ringo sitting down next to her on the couch. He touched her arm in a soothing way saying, "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell us about it, please don't cry Prudence."

She didn't even realise there were tears64 falling down her face until Ringo told her. _I'm crying? Oh my god I'm crying. I never cry. _

Not wanting to be pitied by these gorgeous men, she quickly wiped the few tears on her face away with the back of her hand and joked, "I'm sorry boys. I'm usually not such a fucking pussy."

The boys all looked shocked and Pru couldn't understand why. Suddenly John let out a loud laugh and said, "I've never heard a bird use language like that! That was brilliant."

Pru mentally face palmed. _Oh right! It's the 60's! I'm going to have to adjust my language when I'm out in public so I don't attract so much attention. Try to fit in. _

"I guess girls like me from Australia are different to the girls here."

"We can see that!" Paul joked pointing to her clothes, "I've never seen a girl dressed like you!"

Prudence looked down and realised what she was wearing. She was dressed in a high waisted black skirt that went just above her knee and a bright red cropped long sleeve shirt that was a tad see through so you could make out her black bra underneath. She also had chunky black boots on which were probably the complete opposite of what any woman would wear **these days**. _I guess this isn't what most ladies wear in the 60's…I must look like a slag._ "Oh yeah…these clothes. They are the only ones I brought with me from Australia…"

"You mean you've got no other clothes?"

She shook her head.

"Got any money?"

She shook her head.

"Where are you staying?" Paul asked.

"Well I just arrived here…last night," she improvised, "Then I hitched a ride from the airport here and I arrived outside some club…I don't know what happened after that. Then you found me." She left out the pills – she thought it better not to mention it so they wouldn't think she was some sort of thieving drug fiend. _Apparently the only drugs I take are the time travelling kind anyway…_

"So what were you planning on doing once you got here? Without money or clothes?" asked George.

"I don't know."

Pru honestly couldn't think what else to say as she gave them a sad smile. She yawned wide and her eyes were steadily becoming heavier. _Obviously time travel takes a lot of energy. Similar to jet lag I guess…_

Ringo stood up from beside her and gestured for her to lie down. "Obviously the trip has taken it out of you. Get some rest love."

"Thanks you guys, for not leaving me."

As she lay down the boys stood up and started to exit the room to give her some peace. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and sleep took her were the eyes of John Lennon staring back at her as he lingered in the room longer than the others. He gave her a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. For some reason his eyes looked worried as they stared into hers.

* * *

For what seemed like the millionth time in the year 1962, Prudence was woken up by the four Liverpudlian boys talking.

"I don't know if we can do anything to help her out."

"We can at least give her a place to stay, can't we?"

"What about here John, Mimi's gonna be away for months!"

"No way lads." John sounded like he was giving the boys an order.

"She can't stay at mine; I've got no room. Same goes for Paul and Ringo."

"Fuck sake boys, what will Cyn think? Me living with this bird," John spat out.

They continued to argue and it was at this point Prudence started to worry. _I can't force them to take care of me! As far as I know I could be ruining their lives. They don't need a girl to look after and support, they have to focus on their music!_

She sat up, unnoticed by the boys who were still deep in conversation. "Uh...guys, I'm awake."

They all jumped, Ringo noticeably the most startled of the four. She gave an awkward smile and started, "I appreciate what you've done for me today, but you've already done so much. I can't ask you to do anything else for me…"

John looked at Prudence as she spoke and smirked internally. _This girl is so different to the other birds around here. Most girls would love to be taken care of by us lads, so maybe this girl won't be a pain if I let her stay here. Something tells me she may not be easy to get along with though…_

"You're staying here," John suddenly commanded rather than offered and walked out of the room. Pru wasn't usually one to take orders, but she wasn't about to get into an argument with John Lennon when he was obviously trying to be generous. "O-okay. Thanks John."

She stood up off the couched and stretched her arms over her head groaning rather loudly at the pain in her muscles from her "trip". As she was stretching she didn't notice the three boys that were still in the room staring at her.

All three boys had seen girls naked before, but usually they had to "woo" them first before they could get them out of their layers of clothing. They watched her stretch and admired her body, all three realising she was very attractive at nearly the same moment. They looked at each other in silent communication.

"Bathroom?" Prudence realised she had been asleep for god knows how long and desperately needed the toilet.

A startled Paul jumped a little and pointed to a hallway. "Uh…yeah just walk through the kitchen and turn left into the laundry and there's a toilet there." He blushed like she had caught him doing something naughty.

She nearly ran past the boys breathing thanks as she left the boys in a flustered state.

George spoke, lighting a cigarette, "Well she's weird, but fucking gorgeous."

All Paul and Ringo did was nod in agreement.

* * *

Prudence looked in the mirror in the toilet. _Okay, stay calm. You'll be staying with John Lennon and probably be in close proximity with the other Beatles for quite some time. But you will find a way home. Just stay calm for now and try not to be so fucking weird._

Prudence opened the toilet door and walked into the kitchen, colliding with something warm and then falling to the ground. "Fuck!" The warm thing happened to be John Lennon.

"Again with the language Prudence? You could be more polite to your host you know."

"You're not the one on the fucking ground are you?" _Shit, don't be so rude Pru. Keep your aggressive side in._ "Oh, I'm so sorry John," she sighed, "I'm always a bit grumpy after I wake up."

"Okay." She noticed he seemed annoyed with her, she thought maybe he wasn't used to girls being so rude to him when they usually fell at his feet. He offered her a hand anyway and she took it and was pulled up onto her feet. "Thanks."

He ignored her thanks and started walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Your rooms up here Thompson." It sounded like giving her a room in his home was the most inconvenient thing that he ever had to do, but she knew that couldn't be true.

_Thompson? Now he was calling by my last name?_

Pru quickly ran after him up the stairs and followed him into a rather large bedroom. "It's my Aunt's room, but she's away for a couple of months," he sighed, "so you can have it while she's away. And I called my girlfriend Cynthia, and she has some spare clothes, she's bringing them over soon."

"Thank you."

He again ignored her thanks. "Are you hungry?" He started walking out the door again.

As if on cue her stomach grumbled and she went red as he snickered. "Come on, there's food in the kitchen."

* * *

She followed him downstairs glaring at the back of his head_. I think by the end of my stay here I will be so annoyed with John Lennon I may strangle him._

She sat at the kitchen bench and ate the peanut butter sandwich she had made herself after she refused to be made one by Paul, George and Ringo. John didn't offer.

The guys stood around the bench, Ringo on the chair next to hers. They told her all about their music, their trips to Hamburg and how they had recorded with George Martin a couple of months ago. They told her that they had been on television and had released a single called "Love Me Do." Prudence already knew all of this, but she thought they might find it weird if she blurted out, "I know!" So she kept quiet and nodded politely, breaking into fits of laughter when Paul recalled how he was deported one trip to Hamburg after he and Pete set fire to a condom.

Ringo was telling her how they had just got back from Hamburg for the fifth time and were home for Christmas. "We are playing at the Cavern Club tonight," he added.

Just as he finished talking they heard the front door close and Cynthia was suddenly in the doorway.

"Hello Cyn," the three boys said in unison and John went over and kissed her on the mouth. Prudence suddenly felt sad looking at the couple, knowing what was going to happen between them, but she still didn't know what her part in The Beatles life would be, so for now she could not interfere.

"You didn't tell me she was so gorgeous John," Cynthia said in a serious tone and Pru stiffened. She didn't want to cause any problems here, but as Cynthia approached her she could see the joking glint in her eye and she relaxed.

"I'm Cynthia, lovely to meet you…Prudence was it?" She smiled.

"Yeah, Pru if you like. Great to meet you too." Prudence immediately felt comfortable around her.

"Well I've got some clothes and a few other things for you here; John said you were staying in Mimi's room?" Pru nodded. "Let's leave these boys downstairs then and I'll show you what I've got for you."

The two girls left the boys in the kitchen as they went upstairs to Mimi's room.

"To tell you the truth I'm a little disappointed she's going to change clothes, she looks gorgeous," Paul watched her walk out of the kitchen.

Ringo laughed, "She'd stick out like a sore thumb if she wore that out on the streets here."

George was watching John and noticed he was deep in thought. "What do you think of her Johnny?"

"I don't think of her," John said bluntly, brushing off George's curious stare. "She's a weird bird isn't she? Nice enough, but nothing really special about her."

With that comment John lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Let's get ready for the gig tonight boys," John breathed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope looking like this will make it easier for me to fit in around here…_

Cynthia took Prudence upstairs to Mimi's bedroom and showed her what she had brought for Pru. Inside the plastic bags were some clothes, shoes, some toiletries and makeup. Pru was so thankful that Cynthia was being so generous, but Cynthia only apologised saying she wished she could have brought her more, and that they should go shopping soon.

Cynthia had to leave after she talked Prudence through all of the items she lent her, but insisted Prudence came with her to The Cavern Club that night to watch "the boys" play and that she would be back later on to pick her up.

The boys were gone when she walked Cynthia to the door and Cynthia told her that they had probably headed to the club early and that she'd be back in two hours to pick up Prudence.

It was now two hours later when Prudence found herself staring at her reflection and pondering whether or not she would fit in with these new clothes.

Cynthia had kindly loaned her a sleeveless tight black dress that went down just above her knees and had a high neckline to wear tonight, along with some small plain black heels. She also loaned her a large red coat. "It gets quite cold around Christmas here," Cynthia had mentioned when showing her the coat after Prudence asked the date.

It turned out that Prudence had arrived in 1962 on Saturday the 22nd of December._ I can't believe it's nearly Christmas and I'm here in 1962, with no family and no friends. I've had such fucking good luck these last 24 hours._

The tears threatening to spill over were starting to smudge the corner of her eyeliner, and she was just finishing fixing it up when she heard the front door shut and she jumped, nearly ruining her makeup again.

"Prudence I'm here!"

Out of habit, Prudence looked around the room for her bag and mobile phone but stopped dead in her tracks._ Do I have the memory of a goldfish all of a sudden? All my belongings are in 2012, where I belong! I don't even have any money or identification. That could be a problem…_

After escaping from her own thoughts she walked down the stairs and greeted Cynthia in the kitchen.

She was wearing an orange dress of a similar style to the one Pru was wearing and had a black jacket. "You look lovely Cynthia." _I always thought she was pretty in photos, but she really is beautiful._

"I look lovely? Look at you! You may as well keep those clothes, they look much better on you! And please, call me Cyn," she smiled. _And she has a matching personality._

"Are you ready to go then?"

"Well uh… you see Cyn… I don't remember anything that has happened since I got here, so I have no idea where my bag is," she sighed, "I have no money at all, and I don't even have any identification to prove who I am or my age! I don't know what to do." Pru's frustrated tears were starting to surface again but she desperately tried to keep them down, not wanting to trouble Cyn. _What is it about 1962 that always has me crying?_

Cyn didn't look worried, but could tell Prudence was flipping out and stepped forward putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about tonight Pru, the club doesn't sell alcohol so you don't need I.D," Cyn winked at her trying to make Prudence smile and relax. She succeeded.

"Come on," Cyn gestured to the door, "let's get down to the club before it gets too crazy, those boys are getting quite popular you know!"

_I know. And you have got no idea just how popular Cyn._

* * *

The Cavern Club was only a 15 minute drive from John's house, and with Cynthia chatting about the band it felt even quicker as they parked a block down from the club.

"I've been with John for three years now so I've been through it all with him and the boys," Cyn told Pru as they walked around the corner, "The clubs just here."

Pru looked up and her eyes widened. _The line goes all the way down the bloody street! It will take at least an hour to get in here!_

Cynthia smiled at Pru stopping in her tracks with wide eyes when she saw the crowd. "I told you they were popular around here," she said with a laugh, linking her arm with Pru's and pulling her towards the club, "and don't worry about the line."

Cyn pulled Prudence towards the front of the line where an unhappy looking burly man was guarding the entrance.

"Alright Harry?"

"Hello Cyn!" The angry looking man's expression changed to a smile. "Who's this you've got with you?" He looked Prudence up and down with curiosity. "This is Prudence, she's with me and the boys tonight Harry."

"Lovely to meet you Prudence," he shook her hand with a smile, "Go on in ladies."

_What a lovely man; looks can be deceiving!_

Cyn and Prudence walked inside hearing the groans and cries of outrage from the crowd waiting out the front as they skipped the line. "Being John's girlfriend has some privileges," Cyn winked making Prudence laugh as they put their coats in the coat room.

The first thing Prudence noticed about the club was how crowded and loud it was. The place wasn't very large, but obviously The Beatles were already a favourite in Liverpool so they attracted a big crowd and if there were capacity laws in 1962 they would definitely be broken.

Most of the young women in the club were already waiting at the front of the stage for the boys_. I guess they are hoping to get noticed by the boys and hopefully taken home afterward_. Most of the men and the women with boyfriends were at the bar drinking and waiting for the band.

Prudence followed Cynthia to two bar stools closest to the stage where they sat down. "Could I grab two lemonades please," Cynthia said to the bartender.

"Cyn, I-"

"First one is on me okay Pru?" Cyn smiled.

_She has got to be the nicest person I've ever met. _

The crowd of excited young girls was increasing around them and Prudence was getting nervous.

"Maybe we should move further back Cyn? I think these girls are going to start a riot when the band comes out," she laughed half joking and half scared for her life.

Cynthia gave her an apologetic look. "Oh I would Pru, but I'm afraid I have to sit here. John is kind of possessive so he makes me sit up the front so I can see where he is. Paul used to do the same with his girlfriend Dot, but they broke up a few months ago." Cyn paid the bartender and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh I see. That's fine." _Jesus_. Prudence had heard that The Beatles were possessive of their girlfriends in their early days, but she didn't realise the boys were so controlling that they told their ladies where to sit.

One girl screamed before thirty more screamed and Prudence turned her attention to the stage where the boys had appeared. _I can understand the screaming. My fucking god they are good looking._

Ringo and George quickly walked to their drums and guitar respectively and began fiddling with them, but Paul and John played up to the girls winking and smiling before grabbing their instruments. John looked at Cyn smiling, winking and she smiled in return.

John's eyes moved to Prudence sitting next to her and she would have noticed them widen when he took in her appearance if she was looking at him. But Prudence was too busy looking at Paul who was giving her a wink. Prudence blushed. _I never blush when boys pay attention to me…but I guess if anyone could make me blush it would be Paul McCartney…_

Paul moved up to the microphone. "Hi, how are ya?"

Girls screaming.

"Oh that's good."

More girls screaming.

"We are going-"

Screaming.

"-to play a song-"

Screaming.

"-from our album that's going to be released next year."

Screaming.

"-It's called; I Saw Her Standing There."

_I fucking love this song_. Prudence joined in with the screaming this time.

"One, two, three, four!"

* * *

The gig was amazing for Prudence. She spent the whole gig supressing the urge to sing along as she decided it would look strange if she was singing songs that weren't even released yet.

They played most of their songs from the "Please Please Me" album and threw in a couple of covers as well. In her whole life she knew she would never get to see this band live and complete, but through "Amy's amazing time travel pills" one of her dreams became true.

_I have to be the luckiest girl to time travel from 2012 to 1962 ever. To think of it I probably am the only girl that's done that anyway…_

At the end of the gig Prudence and Cynthia had moved to stand at a bar near the back of the club and it was another 20 minutes before any of the boys made it through the sea of girls over to them.

Paul walked over to the girls his gaze on Pru. He kissed Cyn on the cheek and then did the same to Prudence, his lips lingering on her cheek longer than they probably should between friends.

"Did you like our music Pru?"

Prudence kept her inner fangirl hidden and keeping her hysterical screaming and crying inside replied like a normal human being. "Yeah I loved it. You were really great." Paul smiled at Prudence's compliment.

"What about me Thompson? Everyone knows I'm the real star of the group."

Prudence broke eye contact with Paul when she heard her last name leave the mouth of John Lennon as he put his arm around Cynthia.

Pru was tempted to lie and tell him that he wasn't as great just to annoy him but she couldn't help but tell the truth, "You were amazing John", she said honestly.

"What did I tell you Paulie? All the birds fall for me!"

That comment she wasn't going to let slide.

"Actually Lennon, most of the girls I saw tonight were calling out Paul's name, even George and Ringo's before yours." She gave him a deadpan expression. _Well, that was a half-truth; John's name was definitely uttered more than Ringo's…_

Paul laughed and Cynthia smiled looking away from John so he couldn't tell she was. John looked offended before brushing the comment off and taking Cynthia's hand, pulling her away muttering, "Fucking crazy bird."

Prudence didn't know whether to be hurt by his comment but Paul just laughed again.

"Don't worry Prudence. Not many people take a stab at John's ego like you just did, especially girls. He's just not used to it." He smiled making Pru feel better.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Pru couldn't believe this gorgeous Beatle was asking to buy her a drink and stuttered nervously, "Uh y-yeah. I mean; yes thank you_._ A lemonade please."

Paul ordered her drink and himself a coke.

"Coke?"_  
_

Paul laughed, "Oh well, it's not my favourite drink, but you can't buy alcohol here. Usually I get some whiskey cause it's good for your throat. Got to keep the money maker in good condition," he pointed at his throat jokingly making Prudence laugh.

There was a small silence and Paul spoke up. "So Prudence…you got a lad?"

"A what?"

"Are you seeing someone? A boyfriend?"

"Oh! No. No boyfriend…" Paul smiled.

"Just a girlfriend." Paul's eyes widened.

Prudence burst into laughter. "Oh wow, you should have seen your face!" She laughed pointing at Paul, who still hadn't fully recovered from her joke. "But to be serious I am single and straight!"

Paul laughed a little, "Wow Pru you really got me there." _I've never met a girl around here like her. One who isn't trying overly hard to impress me?_

"What about you? Girlfriend…or boyfriend maybe?" Prudence winked jokingly.

"No! No, no, no," Paul reassured her. "I did have a girlfriend, Dot, for a few years but we broke up… uh, a couple of months ago." Paul's expression became more solemn as he spoke.

Prudence couldn't stand to see the cheerful Beatle looking so gloomy and put a hand on the side of his face. His eyes watched hers carefully as she spoke. "I'm sorry."

They stared at each other, her hand on his face for a few seconds, both lost in different trains of thought.

_He looks so different when he's sad and not smiling in front of a camera…_

_She's so beautiful…_

"Ahem."

They nearly jumped apart when the bartender cleared his throat and Paul quickly handed him some cash. He gave Prudence a once over and left them alone again.

Paul tried to remember what they were talking about so they could resume talking normally, "Uh…oh! No, it's okay…it wasn't going well for us for a while, I knew it probably wouldn't work out so I broke it off. I'm alright, honestly." He smiled and Prudence knew he was telling her the truth.

They began to sip at their drinks when Ringo ran over to them nearly bowling Paul over. _Honestly, he reminds me of a puppy._

"Paulie!" He addressed Paul and then bowed to Prudence jokingly, "Lady Prudence."

She laughed and bowed back, "Sir Ringo."

He smiled at her and continued talking, "I was just coming over here to get you two! Apparently this bird is having a party at her house and we are gonna head over there now, so let's get going!"

"Well Ringo, I just bought Pru a drink so we can't leave un-" Paul started explaining but noticed Ringo was staring at the girl next to him with an expression that was half shocked and half impressed. He had the same expression when he looked at her.

Prudence was nearly finished her drink, taking the whole thing down in a matter of seconds.

"-til she…finishes," Paul completed his sentence.

"Alright boys let's go!" Pru set down her drink. _It's not like it was alcoholic...maybe girls just can't skull anything these days..._

"She's full of surprises this one," Ringo said quickly running after her.

_You don't need to tell me Ringo._

Paul finished his drink off quickly and set off after them.

* * *

_**THIRD CHAPPY IS FINITO.**_

_**I am hoping that I will be able to update twice a week…at least once if I can't manage two in a busy week.**_

_**Also, I know I changed the date of their performance at the Cavern Club in December 1962, but I wanted them to be home around Christmas and it just works out better this way!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ringo drove Prudence and Paul to the party and apparently John, Cyn and George had already gone. The house was only about a 5 minute ride away from the club and Paul being a gentleman offered her the front seat of the car so Prudence had spent the trip being entertained by Ringo.

"Those younger girls were actually asking if Ringo was my real name!" He laughed, "I had to explain it to them about four times! I've lived here my whole life; some girls are so bloody daft around here."

"Maybe you're just too smart for those girls Ringo," Prudence said with a genuine smile, Paul laughing at her comment obviously thinking she was having a laugh.

_I like Ringo; he's very genuine and kind. Not to mention the fact that he can manage to put a smile on my face without trying very hard._

Ringo smiled goofily at her comment. "You know, I like you Prudence! Any bird who gives me a compliment like that obviously had good judgement," he said jokingly, pulling into a street and parking. "I think this is the place," he motioned to a house across the street.

It obviously was the place. Music could be heard from inside the house and there were some people sitting on the front lawn smoking and drinking. "Let's get inside," Paul started, "We can't let Johnny have too much fun without us."

* * *

The party was very different to parties Prudence had attended in "her time".

Those parties consisted of young adults drinking spirits and listening to dubstep. How much Pru hated going to parties like that she couldn't say, but sometimes she felt like there was nothing worse.

The first thing she noticed was the music, as a gramophone was playing what she recognized as Chuck Berry's "Roll Over Beethoven" and a huge smile appeared on her face over the quality of the music. _I'll take Chuck over Skrillex any fucking day of the week._

As they made their way through the front hallway and towards the living room the next thing she noticed was the smoke.

Not many people smoked in 2012, and less did it indoors, but this small house was filled with cigarette smoke and god knows what else. Nearly all the men and about half the women had a cigarette in their hands.

As Pru followed Paul and Ringo into the crowded living room John's voice sang out, "Lads!" and they spotted John, Cynthia and George sitting on a couch in the far corner.

As Prudence walked over to them, she felt a pang in her chest when she saw George light up a cigarette.

Although it was 40 years away, she felt like every cigarette he smoked was bringing him closer to death.

He smiled at her as they made their way through the crowded living room and she felt another pang._ I wish I could just tell him to stop smoking, but it's the 60's, as if anyone will listen to a crazy girl ranting on about getting lung cancer 40 years in the future._

She was knocked out of her depressing thoughts by a yell.

"Prudence!" Cynthia jumped from the couch wearing a relieved expression as she grabbed Pru's hands in her own.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you; John dragged me off and the next thing I knew we were in the car and driving here!" Cynthia managed in one breath, "I only hoped you wouldn't get lost and the boys would take care of you!"

_She met me today and she worried this much. She is so fucking lovely I can't believe it_.

"Cyn, calm the fuck down." She looked surprised at Pru's use of language. "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

Cyn looked a little disappointed that Pru didn't need her help but Prudence quickly amended, "But yes the boys looked after me and thank you for your concern Cyn, you have really helped me a lot today," she gave her a huge smile and Cynthia returned it.

"I would have come back for you but John refused," Cynthia said, a tone of annoyance in her voice as she turned to look at the four boys who were now practically wrestling on the couch.

_Of course, thanks a lot John._

"Anyway," she linked her arm with Pru's, "Let's get you a drink! There is beer just sitting in the kitchen, which means free alcohol for you!" Prudence laughed as she was dragged off by Cynthia into the kitchen.

* * *

Pru and Cyn had sat at the kitchen bench at the party, Cyn introducing Prudence to as many of the locals as she could as they walked into the kitchen throughout the night, the number of names Pru remembered amounting to zero.

Cynthia had also force fed Prudence alcohol, trying to get her plastered but only succeeding in getting her a little drunk. "I told you I'm a big girl, I can handle my alcohol!" Prudence laughed raising an eyebrow at Cynthia who was having trouble sitting on the stool at the kitchen bench.

"You're no fun!" Cynthia joked and laughed as she fell off the stool, Prudence quickly getting to her feet and catching her.

Prudence was unsure of what to do. _I don't know her that well, so I have no idea how she handles her alcohol…maybe I should find someone to help._

Prudence looped Cyn's arm over her shoulders and putting the other around her waist and dragged her out of the kitchen and into a hallway, "Hey Cyn, let's find your John," Cynthia nodded excitedly; like a small child would when asked if they would like a lolly.

Prudence wasn't very big or strong in any physical way, so she found practically carrying Cynthia down the hall quite hard even though Cyn wasn't really that much bigger than her, and was close to dropping her when George and Paul walked around the corner.

George ran forward and grabbed Cyn laughing at Pru's strained facial expression. "Hey! I'm only little!" She snapped but he continued to giggle.

"Shut up George, I'm only the same size as Ringo," Prudence said jokingly, "I was looking for John; I didn't know what to do with her."

"Don't worry Prudence, I'll take her." George looped Cynthia's arm around his shoulders and set off back down the hall, "Come on Cyn walk with me and use your bloody legs!" Paul and Pru laughed, now alone in the hallway.

Prudence leaned against the wall sighing in relief and looked at Paul. She couldn't quite place the look in his eyes, although it did make her shift nervously as he walked over to her.

"So, how you feeling about Liverpool?" Paul asked now standing directly in front of her.

"Yeah it's really lovely. Great company too," she said jokingly, winking up at Paul.

Paul laughed, "Ta Prudence, you're not bad yourself."

"Not bad!" Prudence faked being offended putting a hand on her chest and opening her mouth in mock shock.

Paul moved closer, "Well," Paul put his hand on the wall next to Prudence, "actually I think you're really cool."

Prudence's breathing quickened at Paul's close proximity and he noticed, glancing down at her chest and back up to her eyes, before his gaze settled on her lips.

Paul started to inch his face closer to hers as she stuttered, "Th-thank you, Paul."

Thoughts were racing through her mind as his head moved agonizingly slowly towards hers. _Is he going to kiss me? Is Paul McCartney about to kiss me? Maybe I should push him away, I don't want him to think I'm easy…but if I do push him away I will probably regret it for the rest of my life and beatlemaniacs all over the world would kill me if they knew I passed this up._

Her thoughts stopped dead as his lips lightly brushed hers and her brain went fuzzy. Her eyes fluttered shut and her knees felt weak as his lips finally closed over hers and his hands moved to either side of her head. They barely had a chance to deepen the kiss as John came around the corner.

"Cyn, where the fuck-" John stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the two.

Although Paul may have been fine with continuing kissing in front of John Prudence quickly pulled away, leaving Paul to rest his arms on the wall and drop his head in what seemed like annoyance at John's interruption.

She looked at John and for some reason Prudence couldn't place she suddenly felt…_guilty?_

He on the other hand looked mad. He glared at Paul.

"George took her that way," Paul said in an exasperated sigh pointing down the hall. John quickly left, not even acknowledging Prudence.

_He must be mad because we aren't looking after Cynthia? Yeah that's got to be it. Why is it our responsibility to look after her? He's her boyfriend!_

The guilty feeling quickly left her at his rude exit, and anger replaced it. _What right does he have to look at Paul like that? He's such a confusing person…_

Paul noticed her angry expression as she stared at the spot where John was seconds ago.

Paul was also confused at John's reaction and would ask him about it later, but at this moment he only wanted things with Prudence to go smoothly. Paul started, "Pru I-" but was quickly cut off by her lips slamming into his.

His eyes went wide and although surprised by her actions he quickly relaxed into the kiss, quickly taking control and pulling her closer putting his hands on her waist. She was so frustrated so she poured everything into the kiss, quickly pushing her tongue into his mouth and coaxing his out into hers.

Her hands moved into his hair and his pulled her closer in by the waist, until there was no space between their bodies and she moaned at the close contact.

Although Pru was thoroughly enjoying kissing Paul McCartney, she decided she needed to stop before she ending up having sex with him in this hallway.

She pulled away resting her forehead against his. "Fuck."

Paul breathed out, "Uh...yeah." He stepped back so they were no longer touching but were still close to each other.

Pru looked at Paul who looked just as worked up as her from the kiss. "I'm sorry Paul, I shouldn't have jumped on you like that, and I'm usually not like that."

"Really it's alri-"

"No it's not," she interrupted him, "It's just everything that's happened to me this past day is really frustrating and I just needed to vent and I guess I took it out on you." She sighed, looking at his hair which she had mussed up, reaching up and flattening it back down.

"I don't want you to think badly of me."

Paul stepped forward as he noticed the watery look in her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Love, in no way do I think badly of you," he smiled at her and she gave him a sad smile in return. "Would you like me to take you home?" She managed a nod.

_I practically mouth raped Paul McCartney. I am such an idiot._

He walked her out of the hallway and through the party towards the front door with a hand on her lower back, which although comforting, put Prudence on the receiving end of some dirty glares from Paul fan girls.

As they made it out the door Paul lent down and said to her, "And please Pru, don't apologise for that kiss, it was the most."

Prudence internally beamed. _Paul McCartney thought my kissing was "the most". Internal high five._

* * *

John's house was about 15 minutes away from this girl's place, so Paul decided to walk Prudence the whole way, which was lucky as she still didn't know her way around yet.

The walk was surprisingly comfortable, Prudence and Paul walking side by side, him telling her how after Christmas they were going to back to Hamburg to play on New Year's Eve, and that after that he didn't know where the band was going. _I know where it's going._

Pru was happy that Paul didn't have any qualms opening up to her, she was glad that even after only knowing him for one day he seemed so comfortable around her. _Maybe we will end up being close…I think I'd like that._

She was so happy chatting to him that she didn't even realise that they had arrived on John's street let alone at John's house and was confused when he stopped in his tracks.

She looked back at him raising an eyebrow and he pointed to the house.

"Oh wow! That was quick; I didn't notice we'd even gotten to the street! I guess I'm going to have to learn my way around here," Prudence laughed.

Paul put a hand on her back, leading her to the front door, "Well, over the next few days before we leave, I'm sure we will be able to help you get to know the place," he smiled turning to face her as they arrived at the front door.

She placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him, "Thank you so much Paul, for everything today. Thank the other guys for me as well will you?"

Paul nodded and a look of uncertainty crossed his features as his eyes flickered to her lips before he smiled and kissed her on the cheek, walking back and yelling from the gate, "And no hard feelings for attacking me!" He winked and ran off laughing.

"Shut up!"

Prudence laughed as she entered the house. _No locked doors in 1962 I see._

The house was dark, and Prudence couldn't help smiling to herself as she felt her way through the house to the stairs, thinking about Paul McCartney.

_Paul is such a lovely guy, he kind of reminds me of Tom…_

A sad smile formed on her face as she thought about her best friend from 2012 but she soon laughed to herself as she reached her new bedroom door thinking, _Tom certainly did not ever turn me on like that!_

"Something funny Thompson?"

Pru jumped, her hand flying to her chest, gasping loudly as the hallway light flicked on and she turned to face John Lennon who was dressed in his same suit from earlier just without the jacket and shoes. "Fuck, you scared me," Prudence breathed out.

John didn't apologise, just looked her up and down.

"Where's Paul?"

"Uh, I don't know," Prudence held her hands in the air in confusion.

John stepped forward and was now only about a foot away from Prudence, "Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows, "From the looks of what I saw at the party earlier I thought he definitely would have joined you tonight for some hanky panky," he finished with a growl.

His tone and close proximity was putting Pru on edge and she snapped back, "I am not that kind of girl, Lennon."

"Then what kind of girl are you?" John's snarl disappeared from his face and was replaced with intrigue as his eyes narrowed.

Prudence opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, looking at John and spitting out before closing the door, "I'm a girl from the fucking future."

She smiled when she was safe from his gaze and let out a sigh of relief. _That last comment I made should leave him dazed and confused_.

She started to undress and sat on the edge of her bed ready to collapse after her first day in 1962.

She was happy with the relationships she had already established, especially with Cyn and Paul.

_I've still got to figure out that John Lennon though. At least my life here won't be lacking in verbal sparring._

* * *

John stared at the back of his Aunt Mimi's bedroom door.

_From the fucking future? What the fuck is that meant to mean! This bird…_

He walked back to his room thinking about this mysterious girl from Australia that had captured his friends and his own attention today, rubbing his forehead, trying to make sense of her actions and comments.

_Nope. I got no fucking clue._

Cyn rolled over in her sleep as he closed the bedroom door and he quickly stripped down to his briefs, and jumped into bed, pulling his girlfriend into an embrace.

She sighed happily in her sleep as she snuggled closer to him and he smirked.

_I'm sure I'll have her figured out soon enough…_

* * *

_**SO THAT TOOK A WHILE**_

_**AND IT'S A LITTLE BORING**_

_**But I had to establish characters and blah blah blah, so you know these chapters have to come every now and then.**_

_**ANYWAY**_

_**It's longer than the others so hopefully I am forgiven.**_

_**Lot's o luv x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Prudence walked downstairs from her new bedroom, feeling quite refreshed after having a shower and getting dressed in a red sweater and black skirt and tights that Cyn had loaned her. She was still in the year 1962 to her dismay, but she decided if she was going to be in this coma, dream, purgatory, mindfuck, it was better just to go along with it for now and try her best to fit in.

Her stomach was grumbling but other than that she felt alright considering how big her first day was in 1962. When she entered the kitchen she saw Cynthia and assumed she didn't feel the same.

"Good morning Cynthia!" Prudence chirped loudly, smiling as she caused a groan to come from Cynthia who was sipping at her tea at the kitchen bench.

"Not feeling the best then?" Pru teased nudging Cyn as she sat down next to her.

Cyn sighed, "I'm not bad really, just a slight headache," she pushed a plate in front of Pru, "I heard you in the shower so I made you some toast and tea. I hope strawberry jam is okay?"

Pru smiled, "Thanks Cyn, you've been great to me ever since I got here," she said taking a huge bite of her toast, "What's the time?" she mumbled, mouth full.

Cyn chuckled at her, "It's nearly 10, I was thinking I could have a shower and then we could go shopping? I'll feel better then."

"Cyn you really don't have to-"

"Okay, well if you don't want any more charity, at least let me show you around and maybe see if I can help you get a job?"

_She's too bloody nice._

Prudence decided it was easier to concede rather than argue so she nodded as she took a sip of her tea and Cynthia smiled widely, and got up as quickly as she could in her hung over state. "I'll be 20 minutes!" she called as she walked up the stairs.

Left alone in the kitchen, Prudence's thoughts wondered to yesterday and last night.

_So The Beatles rescued me from the gutter, I'm staying at John Lennon's house, I'm already great friends with his wife to be Cynthia, and I kissed Paul McCartney._

She inhaled deeply when she remembered her kiss with Paul and a smile graced her features as she drank her tea, thinking about how wonderful he had been to her.

"You look pleased."

"Fuck!" Prudence jumped, nearly spilling her tea down the front of her, but managing to only spill a few drops on the bench. She glared at John Lennon as he smirked, obviously please he could make her jump.

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me? I thought you were gone," she sighed, regaining control of her nerves.

He looked a bit annoyed as he approached her, pulling his suit jacket over his shoulders.

"Well Thompson, in case you forgot it's my house you are staying in and I had to use the downstairs sink to wash up this morning because you were in the bath!" He raised one eyebrow, expecting an apology of some sort.

She didn't feel like fighting this early in the morning so she just decided to go with, "Sorry."

"Eh, alright. I have a meeting with my manager, Brian Epstein? Tell Cyn we'll be back for dinner." He ordered, and before she could saying anything he left the room, and she heard the front door open and close.

She scoffed at his order and rude tone but knew she would do what he said anyway.

_Although he seriously gets on my nerves, every time he talks to me I get this feeling… I can't place it. I guess I'll figure him out eventually._

* * *

Cynthia had dragged Prudence to what seemed like every shop in Liverpool after she had convinced her to let her buy what she needed for the next couple of weeks. Cynthia had bought her a couple of dresses, some pyjamas, a few tops and skirts, underwear, tights and shoes.

She also shouted her basic toiletries, and some basic makeup. _Nicest person in the world._

The best part of their venture into town today was the fact that Prudence had gotten a job.

Cynthia had introduced her to the owner of a bar called The Grapes and he had offered her a job as a waitress after talking to her for only a couple of minutes. "I think he has a crush on you," Cynthia had said, but Prudence brushed it off.

Cyn had told her that the bar was quite popular, as it was just down the road from The Cavern, and that her and the boys would often come there between and after gigs to drink, seeing as the club didn't sell alcohol.

The two girls walked into Mendips late in the afternoon, hands and arms full of bags, all for Prudence.

"I seriously cannot thank you enough Cyn, this is so so lovely of you," Prudence called to Cyn as she closed the door, quickly joining her and setting her bags down on the kitchen bench.

"I WILL give you all my money I earn until I pay you back," Pru said seriously putting a hand on Cyn's arm. Cynthia laughed and pulled her in for a hug, "Just pay me back what you can, when you can." Prudence gave her an empathetic smile and sat down at the bench and started going through her bags.

"You know," Cynthia started, moving to stand opposite her at the other side of the bench, "I'm really glad you're here." She smiled widely and Pru smiled back but with an eyebrow raised. "Seriously!" Cyn laughed, "I've been kind of lonely ever since Paul broke up with Dot," her happy tone became sadder towards the end of her sentence.

"I mean… it's not easy being John's girlfriend, and Dot being Paul's girlfriend meant she was kind of in the same boat…but I haven't seen her much since then." She sighed and took a breath in, smiling at Pru, "But maybe with you here I won't be as lonely and can talk to you about everything?"

"Of course! After you have bought me practically everything I need to live I do owe you!" They both laughed. "Only I don't know how much help I can be when it comes to relating to your boyfriend situation."

Cynthia smiled slyly as she started moving around the kitchen and started pulling stuff out of the drawers. "I don't know Pru, with the way you look; I don't know how long those boys can keep their hands off you. And from what John told me, apparently Paul couldn't stay away last night."

"Paul and I are friends Cyn," Prudence said sternly, but couldn't help but blush at her mention of the Beatle with the flawless face.

"Okay, okay," Cyn held her hands up in defence, "We'll just see what happens when they come over for dinner tonight."

Prudence's interest peaked at the mention of food. _Food is my life._

"Oh? What's cooking?"

Cyn smiled at her. "You mean, what are we cooking?"

Pru groaned.

* * *

Prudence, one of the worst cooks in the world was lucky as Cynthia had decided to make a roast chicken with vegetables and gravy, and only put her in charge of the potatoes. She was boiling them…or frying them…? All she knew was that she had to just watch them in the bubbling water.

The boys were apparently coming home with Brian in tow, and Cyn said that John would probably want dinner as soon as they got here.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude that he just assumes you'll have dinner prepared for him?" Prudence called out to Cyn who was in the kitchen as she set the table in the dining room.

Cyn walked into the room carrying the chicken on a large tray with a confused look on her face.

"Well, no? I mean, that's what a good girlfriend or wife would be expected to do…"

Prudence kept forgetting about the fucking time change. "Oh yeah, I guess…" Prudence said, Cynthia still looking confused from Pru's comment, so she quickly added, "You're a great girlfriend Cyn," she smiled widely at Pru's comment, "And I'm sure you'll make an amazing wife one day too." _For as long as John lets you…_

The two quick growing friends were smiling at each other and the friendly atmosphere was interrupted by the front door opening and a loud, "I could eat a bloody farm!" coming from what sounded like a starved Ringo Starr.

"In here lads!" Cyn called out, quickly running to the kitchen to grab the rest of the food.

Prudence stood by the table, dressed in her new white blouse and black skirt as George and Ringo bounded into the room.

When they noticed Prudence, they smiled widely.

"Hello boys!"

"Hello Prudence," George said rather shyly and went and sat down two seats from the head of the table opposite her. "Evening Pru!" Ringo said with a lopsided grin and sat directly opposite George.

Prudence, stood awkwardly and asked, "Um, do you have set seats or can I sit anywhere?"

Ringo laughed and looked up at her, "Paul usually sits next to me on this side," he pointed to the chair on his right, at the end of the table, "but I'm sure he won't mind if you sit there, as long as he gets to sit next to you too," he winked suggestively and George snickered.

A blush rose to Pru's cheeks, but she did her best to cover it as she sat down and Paul, John and Brian entered the room.

"Hi love!" Paul said as he smiled at Prudence and walked over to her, nearly kissing her on the cheek, but settled on touching her hand and sitting down next to her at the end of the table. "Get settled in okay today?"

She nodded and smiled at Paul, quickly noticing Brian surveying her from across the table as he sat down next to George and John sat next to him at the head of the table. _I assume Cynthia will sit at next to his royal highness and Ringo then._

"You must be Brian," she smiled at him and he gave a small nod, "I'm Prudence Thompson. It's really lovely to meet you."

"You too Miss Thompson." _Ever the businessman._

John, sick of the small talk gave a loud yell, "Cyn, come on!"

She quickly ran back in with a couple of pots filled with veggies and a large smile on her face.

"Here you go boys," she said, scooping out big portions of carrots, peas and potatoes onto their plates, "Oh," she laughed looking at Prudence, "and girl! Not used to having girls around for 'family dinner' that often."

"Thank you." Prudence said to Cyn as she finished plating up and took her seat. "It's really lovely to be here with you all. It's safe to say I never imagined myself in this situation in my whole life and I'm totally grateful to you all for being so great to me." _Never imagined sitting down for dinner with The Beatles, that's for sure._

There was a chorus of, "we are glad you are here," and "no worries," coming from everyone around the table except for John.

"Alright, now that she's done with that rubbish, let's shut up and eat." John said light-heartedly, earning a few chuckles from various band members, but as everyone dug into their food she shot him a glare and he glared right back.

_Fucking Lennon._

* * *

The dinner went fairly quickly, Prudence not saying a lot as the boys and Brian talked about their New Year gig in Hamburg.

As they were walking out the door Brian was still on the topic. Everyone went out the door apart from Pru, Cyn who stood behind John; who stood in the doorway facing Brian. "You boys really have to be on your best behaviour, we don't want any bad publicity coming up in the New Year."

"Yeah alright Eppy, don't get your knickers in a twist," John teased, patting him on the back. Brian rolled his eyes and walked down the footpath behind a waving Ringo and George.

John was about to close the door when he noticed Paul still standing there.

"Something I can do for you Paulie?"

Paul seemed to be contemplating something and was startled by John, "Oh! Uh, actually I was wondering whether I could talk with Prudence."

Prudence, who wasn't really paying attention, perked up at the mention of her name. "Uh, what?"

John looked slightly annoyed that Paul wanted a moment with Prudence and turned away from Paul and looked at Pru.

"He wants you," John said in a whiny tone wrinkling his nose, and brushed past her, taking Cynthia with him out of the room as Pru stepped in front of Paul who was standing on a step down from the doorway.

Paul didn't say anything but just stared at Prudence and she looked around nervously. She noticed with her on the higher step that she was no longer shorter than him. "Look, we are the same height," she said, moving her hand from her forehead to his in a serious manner, making him laugh.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked flatly now that she had gotten him to laugh.

"Well actually, I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night, you know, Crimble Eve?"

"Crimble?" She raised an eyebrow.

Paul laughed and looked down, "Uh yeah, Christmas. Christmas Eve."

"I'm working."

He looked surprised. "You got a gig fast hey? Where you working? 'Cause afterwards, you should come down to this bar called The Grapes. Bunch of us was going to go there for some drinks, spend Christmas Eve with our second family, you know?"

She was extremely flattered he invited her and she blushed, "Uh, wow, I'm really glad you guys are being so welcoming to me but I'm afraid I can't join you," his face fell so she quickly added, "but I will be serving you!"

Paul's eyebrows wrinkled and his mouth moved silently, trying to make sense of Prudence's words. She thought she'd do the hard work for him.

"I'm waitressing at The Grapes!"

His face lit up with realization and he smiled widely at her, "That's great Pru! I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then!"

She nodded, and before he went through the torture that was deciding how to bid her goodbye, she kissed him on the cheek quickly and closed the door before he could see the blush that crept to her cheeks.

_Seriously I'm a fucking blush machine around this boy_. She rolled her eyes at her girly behaviour and turned around only to bump into Cyn.

"Oh sorry Pru, I'm just heading home. I'll see you tomorrow at your new work though!" Cyn spoke excitedly, obviously more excited than Pru about her working there.

"Alright Cyn," Prudence turned around and opened the door where she noticed Paul waving as he got into a car. She waved then pulled Cyn into a hug before she walked out the door. "Thanks again Cyn," Pru said into her shoulder and Cyn patted her on the back before pulling away and walking out the door, Prudence shutting it behind her and smiling thinking about her new friends.

* * *

About half an hour later Pru was ready for bed, make-up free, hair in a ponytail and body covered in a large men's plain white t-shirt. Cynthia had raised an eyebrow at her request to buy it earlier that day, but Pru insisted it's what all girls wore to bed in Australia, but really it just reminded her of her pyjamas from the 21st century.

Just inches away from getting under the covers, she heard guitar and quiet humming from the room across the hall. She wanted to be annoyed at John for playing when she was trying to get some sleep, but found herself thinking about how many years of music the world had missed out on after that horrible day, December 8th, 1980.

She left her room and leaned against John's door, sinking to the floor quietly as she listened to him play more clearly. _It's undeniable that nobody will ever be like him, he's so talented, and there is something so pained in the way he sings. It makes me feel like crying._

Before Prudence knew it, she was nearly sobbing outside his door, thinking about his life and death but was trying hard not to make any sound, but before she knew it she hiccupped and in what seemed like a second, his door flew open, Prudence quickly jumping to her feet.

"What are you doing outside my door?" John sneered at her, and she could feel his eyes on the back of her head and from his tone she guessed he was annoyed she was listening in on him.

"Uh, nothing, I'm sorry."

He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him, "It's not polite to talk to some-" his sentence trailed off as he took in her appearance. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet covered in her own tears, her hair was completely off her face and the first thing he thought was, _she's a bloody mess, but I've never seen anyone look so beautiful._

His second thought was; _why is she crying?_

This second he expressed in words. The first he decided to keep to himself.

"Why are you crying?"

She quickly wiped her eyes and composed herself, exhaling loudly before meeting John's eyes, in which she saw confusion.

She smiled at him, "When you play music… it is one of the most beautiful things anyone will ever hear. No matter how much you doubt yourself, know this; no one will ever be as great as you, John Lennon." Towards the end of her sentence she began to cry again and before she knew it she was pulled into a hug.

She clung to the collar of his shirt and buried her face in his chest as his arms surrounded her back.

They stayed like that for about 5 minutes, his shirt becoming wet from her tears, neither of them speaking or moving; only the sound of her sobs turning into sniffles as she calmed herself down.

She suddenly realised the awkward position she was in, and slowly stepped backwards, leaving John's embrace and looking him in the eye.

He still look confused, but in a different way than before. This was because instead of questioning her actions, he was questioning his own. _Why did I feel the need to hug this bird?_

She smiled at him nervously, and seeing her smile made his lip twitch at the side, but he didn't return the smile. She turned and walked back to her room without a word, quickly shutting the door behind her.

John shook off the weird feeling he got from their embrace and quickly walked back into his room.

_Fucking Thompson._

* * *

_**This took me so long oh my sweet lord!**_

_**Hope you like it, review if you like it. Yahhhhhhh.**_

_**Lot's o' luv, Ezzzzz.**_

_**p.s I know a lot of people like to write these fan fics and write the dialogue in their accents, you know like…ye' instead of you? Anyway I decided not to do that because if you are reading this you are obviously a beatle fan and know what they sound like talking anyway! So I don't have to write it like that hey? Yay!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Prudence's first shift was on Christmas Eve. Christmas bloody Eve. _Maybe it won't get too busy…_

Her new boss, owner of The Grapes, was Tommy Wheeler. He was younger, Pru guessed around 25 (she didn't want to ask) and she got along with him fine. He had taken over management of the pub when his parents retired a year ago.

He had shown her the ropes when she arrived for her first shift at two in the afternoon and it was now around 8 o' clock and less busy. All she really had to do was deliver food and beverages, take orders and clean a little. _Easy enough._

She was busy chatting over the bar to a guy as she cleaned called, Roger…or was it Ron? He seemed a little shy but was very interested in her and was asking her a lot of questions about Australia, which she had to improvise a lot of because she couldn't really tell him what Australia was like in the 60's.

"Uh," she hesitated as she wiped down the bar. "It's hot sometimes and then really freezing the next day…not cold all the time like it is here." She smiled at him and he smiled widely at her from across the bar. He opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly the door swung open and a voice echoed through the bar, "Now I'm here you sorry lot can start having some fun!"

Prudence rolled her eyes at John and looked around the room to see the reaction he got from the crowd in the bar. Though most people looked quite happy and entertained by him, there were a few people who groaned at his presence. Roger…or Ron was one of them.

"Not a fan of Liverpool's famous Beatles then?"

He looked at Pru with a grumpy expression, "No." Something in his eyes told her not to push the issue any further and as the group sat down at a booth she gave him an apologetic look and told him she had to take their order and he left the bar quickly.

She approached the table and Paul who was sitting at one end of the booth noticed her first.

"Pru!" He smiled and got everyone's attention, and then six pairs of eyes were on her. Paul sat next to George, who sat next to a girl who was currently under Ringo's arm, and then Cyn and John were on the other end.

She briefly made eye contact with John but she looked down quickly. She hadn't seen him before she left for work, so the last time she talked to him was when she ended up crying in his arms. She really wasn't ready for him to confront her about it, but she knew as soon as he got her alone that he would either grill her about it or make fun of her.

"Prudence," Ringo suddenly caught her attention and she looked up to see him gesturing to the girl sitting next to him who she now recognised. _Maureen! She's so young! She can't be older than 16 or 17._

"This is Maureen Cox my girlfriend," he then motioned to Pru. "This is Prudence Thompson; she's the Australian bird we found on the street!"

"Nice to meet you Maureen," Pru smiled and Maureen smiled hesitantly in return. _Only natural you be a bit wary of a strange girl who was found on the side of the street_. "It's nice to meet you too. Call me Mo if you like."

"Alright, enough with the fucking polite conversation," John's annoying voice cut in and Pru glared at him as Cyn hit him lightly on the arm.

He held up his hands in defence, "I only want a bloody drink. I feel like I've been waiting hours to be served."

She chose to ignore John's rude behaviour so she didn't start an argument and politely asked the table what they would like to drink.

* * *

10 o clock and the bar was closing. _Apparently 10 was late in the 60's._

She had told Tommy that she wanted to have a few drinks with her friends for Christmas and battered her eyelashes at him. Apparently Prudence had some sort of sexual appeal in the 60's because he smiled and her and said they could stay for another half an hour.

She finished cleaning up behind the bar and helped wash some dishes in the kitchen before making her way over to the now slightly intoxicated group of Liverpudlians with a beer of her own in her hand.

On one end of the booth they were sitting at was Paul, and the other side sat John. She quickly decided to avoid any conversation with Lennon, so quickly moved to where Paul was sitting.

"Move along won't you?" She teased and Paul jumped, only just noticing her but quickly made room as she sat down. Apparently she didn't do herself any favours by sitting next to Paul as John quickly spoke up, "Am I not good enough for you then Thompson? Or are you too intimidated by my good looks?" He smirked at her while he put his arm around Cynthia who was deep in conversation with Ringo and Maureen that she hadn't even noticed he was talking.

"Actually, usually I just like to sit next to the superior musician in the room." _My turn to smirk._

John glared at Pru as Paul chuckled before he turned to Cynthia and started in on her conversation with Mo and Ringo.

Paul turned to Pru and smiled, "You really think I'm the better musician then?"

Pru didn't know how to answer him. All her life she had listened to The Beatles and their music and found she could never pick a solid favourite. Most of the time it was George actually but she found herself being so impressed by McCartney's songs or Lennon's heart breaking vocals that she could never really decide. Ringo even popped in there often enough to confuse her.

She decided to go with the safe option as she looked at the skinny lad sitting next to Paul.

"Actually I think it's Georgie," he smiled, obviously listening in on their conversation. "But unfortunately I only had you and Lennon to pick from," she teased pouting her bottom lip.

"You know I like you more and more everyday Pru!" George said pointing at Prudence before he turned to Maureen and started talking. _I wonder if the rumours of their affair are true, but right now it looks like she really is in love with Ringo._

She noticed the slightly intoxicated Paul staring at her and she raised an eyebrow, "Take a picture it will last longer."

He laughed at her mocking tone, "I'm sorry Pru, and it's hard not to look at you."

She blushed, not because of his compliment, but because his hand had come to rest on her stocking covered thigh under the table.

Suddenly Paul's attention was grabbed by Ringo but Prudence still couldn't concentrate as Paul's hand hadn't moved.

_Wait. Now it's moving._

To him, he may have just been rubbing small circles on a girl's leg that he thought was cute but for Prudence, the fact that Paul McCartney was currently touching her leg made her whole body shiver. Her mouth suddenly went dry and she grabbed her beer, quickly finishing the nearly full pot and exhaling loudly as she set it back down on the table, catching the rest of the groups' attention.

"You alright Pru?" Cyn asked sincerely. Paul's hand still hadn't stopped its ministrations and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was smirking.

_He knows exactly what he's doing. Bastard._

"Uh, yeah, I'm feeling a bit flushed." She quickly got up, feeling better immediately, her thigh free from Paul's hand. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

She quickly ran off to the bathrooms before anyone could grill her further.

* * *

After quickly reciting in her head while looking in the mirror -_you never act this way with any other guys. Just because it's Paul doesn't mean you turn into a quivering mess_- she left the bathroom only to bump into someone.

"Lennon." She practically growled, "Why are you always lurking in the bloody shadows?"

"Why do you always have to be in my way?" His growl was much more fearsome than Prudence's small voice box could muster.

"Oh shut up." _Great comeback Pru_, she thought as she pushed past him but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

He brought his face close to hers and she tried to look away but he grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"John I-"

"What the fuck was that last night? You are lurking outside my bedroom and next thing I know you are crying like someone died."

"It was nothing. I was just missing home and your music was so beautiful it made me cry." _Half-truth._

He analysed her face and stared into her eyes, noticing she was not being entirely truthful with him. He let her go and took a step backwards shaking his head while she let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

She stared at him as he laughed to himself before he looked up and met her gaze. "I don't know if you think I'm daft or summat but I know you're not telling me everything."

She opened her mouth to deny it but was interrupted by Cyn yelling for them to hurry up from around the corner.

He made to walk past her but quickly bent down to her eye level and pointed at her. "I'll figure you out eventually Thompson," his eyes narrowed in mock suspicion before he skipped around the corner.

Pru groaned, composing herself and walked around the corner and back into the main part of the bar to find that everyone was grabbing their coats and waiting at the door.

"Hey Pru, we are going to head over to Ringo's, want to come with us?" George smiled.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm feeling pretty tired after my first day at work," she gave everyone an apologetic smile. "I should get home."

"I'll drive you, I haven't had much to drink," Paul offered as he walked up to her and handed Pru her coat. "Then I'll get to Ringo's after," he nodded to the others as Maureen and Ringo walked out, "Merry Crimble Pru!"

"Thanks Ringo, and lovely to meet you Maureen," Pru called as she walked towards the door with Paul next to her. "Thanks for today Tommy, I'll see you in a couple of days then," she waved behind her.

Tommy smiled widely and nodded as her and her friends exited the bar.

* * *

The drive in the car had been silent, mostly because Pru was trying to remain angry at Paul for what he pulled under the table in the bar and she knew if he started smooth talking her she wouldn't be able to stay mad.

He stopped the car outside of Mendips and she quickly said thanks, before jumping out and walking speedily towards the door.

Paul quickly got out of the car and chased her, laughing, "Pru! Come on, it was just a bit of fun!"

She turned around to scold him but when she saw him laughing she couldn't keep a straight face.

"You see! You're laughing!" He pointed to her. "That means I'm forgiven."

"Fine, you are forgiven." She rolled her eyes turning to the door. "Want some tea?"

"Yeah," he said smiling as they walked in the door.

* * *

Paul had seated himself in the living room, having removed his coat, now just in jeans and a shirt. Pru walked in holding the tea and set it down on the coffee table in front of them.

"You're a bastard," she said slapping his arm playfully.

He laughed and took a sip of his tea. "Look I couldn't resist! Your reaction gave me a good laugh!"

"I must have turned the colour of a tomato."

"Why did you go so red?" He questioned half seriously and half joking as he set down his tea and shifted closer to Pru, who in turn gulped her tea loudly and started panicking.

"Uh- um well, I-"Paul was leaning closer to her and she was becoming less and less coherent.

"Here, I'll do it again to help you remember," he smiled and she shook her head as he set his hand on the outside of her right thigh.

"Fuck you." She wanted the statement to come out harsh but it came out as more of a whisper as his face inched closer to hers and their lips met.

It took her a few seconds to react but she quickly set down her tea on the coffee table and brought her hands to rest behind his neck. His tongue slipped its way through her teeth and she eagerly responded with her own, kissing him back fiercely.

The angle they were kissing at was slightly awkward, so Paul picked up her right leg and swung it over his lap, so she was now straddling him. She leant into him, and his hands settled on her lower back.

The kissing was getting more and more intense and Prudence gasped loudly when Paul's hands gripped her bottom through her skirt. Her gasp broke the kiss and she looked into Paul's eyes. He was breathing just as heavily as her. "I'm sorry-"Paul started, but was interrupted by Pru putting a hand over his mouth.

"No talking right now McCartney." As she said this she ground her hips into his and he let out a low groan through her hand. She did it again and he just about lost it, standing up quickly with her legs around his waist before roughly setting her back down on the couch kissing her fiercely.

She raked her fingers through his hair and moaned loudly as his mouth made its way down her neck, her plain work shirt getting in his path. She was getting so hot she pushed him off her, practically tearing off her shirt, leaving her just in her red bra. He stared at her, obviously surprised by her actions but she just smiled and brought his head back to hers.

His lips crashed into hers and his hands went straight to her chest as he squeezed her through her bra. It felt so good she never wanted him to stop, but at the same time she wasn't sure how far she wanted to go.

He could tell she was enjoying herself as she arched into his hands, before his left slid behind her arched back and undid the clasp. Pru didn't even notice that her bra was gone until she felt his hands on her bare breast and she squirmed under him as his rough hands felt her soft skin.

She didn't stop him, but only brought his mouth back to hers, his tongue gliding along hers as he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and fore fingers. His mouth trailed down her neck and her fingers travelled to his hair as he suckled at a patch of skin near her collarbone.

She cried out when his lips closed around one small pink bud, his arms slipping around her back as she arched even more. He nipped at her with his teeth and she hissed, digging her nails into his shoulders and she sighed loudly when he soothed her with his warm tongue.

She needed to feel him too, and after a couple of minutes she managed to undo all of the buttons on his shirt and get it off him, throwing it behind her.

He looked to where she threw his shirt but was drawn back to Pru as she whined quietly before he found her other nipple, sucking on it fiercely. He couldn't get enough of this mysterious girl.

Her quiet moans and sighs were driving him crazy and her hands against his bare skin were only making it worse. Her fingers grazed his shoulders gently, her nails digging in every now and then when she arched into him again.

Paul pulled back from Pru and looked into her eyes which were glazed over with lust and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her slightly swollen lips again. He shifted so he could deepen the kiss and he was pressed right against her centre and she knew she should probably stop this even though she wanted him so fiercely in that moment.

Paul started thinking the same thing as her hands moved dangerously low and her fingers stopped at the waist of his pants. He pulled his mouth from hers. "We should probably stop." He really didn't want to stop.

Her hands came back up and raked through his hair. "No. Not yet." She breathed pulling his lips back to hers. He slowly ground his hips into hers as he kissed her, relishing in her moan as she arched into him.

Both of their control was slipping and he pulled away from Pru, but their lips were still just touching. "Pru. If you don't tell me to stop, I don't think I will be able to." He said against her lips.

She was about to decide on what she wanted to do but the decision was made for her as John Lennon came through the front door, and five seconds later was staring at the couple of the couch.

* * *

_**Oh yeah, sexy times with Paulie. **_

_**Anyway, so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I had my dance concert this week so I've hardly been home so I haven't had much chance to write at all! Hopefully this nice chapter makes up for it!**_

_**Also…I got reviews! Brilliant. Thank you very very very much to my first reviewers someoneafternine09, Feindish Thingy, Lennon909 and Hollie! Awesome to know you are reading and enjoying!**_

_**All my loving, **_

_**Erin**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit!"

Prudence hissed and pushed Paul off of her, scrambling to hide behind the arm of the couch where Paul's shirt lay. She picked it up quickly to cover her chest and scowled when she noticed Paul was lying on his back laughing. _Only this could happen to me…_

"I'm glad you think that this is funny Paul," Pru glared at him which just made him laugh even more as he clutched his stomach.

"Coming home I didn't think I'd get to see that much of you Thompson but then again I didn't know you were a slut," he smirked crossing his arms in front of him and leaning in the doorway.

Paul began to say something in her defence but she quickly stopped him with her hand as she stood up and stalked over to John, "You don't even get an opinion on what I do, or who I do it with okay?" She pointed in his face spitting out her words. "You don't know anything about me! And I wouldn't voluntarily let you see me naked if you were the last boy on this fucking earth, got it?"

The smirk left his face and anger graced his features at her outburst, "For fucks sake Thompson you are in my house you could at least have some respect!"

She cowered a little bit but didn't back down, "You just called me a slut! Now I don't know what kind of girls you are used to saying that to but I for one will not sit down and let you insult me!" She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes for a second to compose herself before continuing. If she had opened her eyes, she would have seen the shocked look on John's face and just the slightest bit of admiration.

"Look," she opened her large green eyes to meet his small light brown ones, "I'm sorry."

She walked over to Paul who had collected her bra and shirt whilst they were fighting. He carefully gave her the clothes in exchange for his shirt and she quickly covered her small chest.

Standing on her tip toes she leant up and kissed him lightly, John making a gagging sound which she chose to ignore. "Sorry," Paul breathed as she pulled away.

She nodded her head and touched the side of his face gently before quickly brushing past John without meeting his eyes and nearly sprinting from the room.

John cleared his throat. "Well, sorry for interrupting," he scratched the back of his head still leaning against the doorframe.

"Ah, it's alright," Paul sat down on the couch buttoning his shirt back up. "I'm glad you stopped us actually, I don't think going all the way with Pru on Mimi's couch would be right for our first time," he laughed and John raised his eyebrow.

"First time? You mean you don't just want her once?"

"Well yeah, I haven't really thought about it" Paul smiled as he continued speaking. "I mean she's bloody gorgeous…interesting…great kisser. It's not like I'm in love with her or going to ask her to be my girl…I don't think she'd be interested in that. But we do get on."

Paul focused on John and noticed his face was deep in thought but his expression was unreadable, which was strange because John usually read like a book. _Or never really makes an effort to keep his thoughts to himself._

He thought it best not to ask, considering John's temper. "Anyway Johnny, I better cut out," Paul walked over and patted John on the shoulder. "Merry Crimble!"

John grabbed Paul and pulled him into an over exaggerated hug, "Merry Christmas my love!" John said in a girlish voice as Paul struggled to get out of his grip.

Paul broke free and joked, "Get off me you queer!" And quickly ran to the front door laughing before waving and leaving the house.

John stayed still for a few seconds, his mind going over the things Paul had said.

…_bloody gorgeous… interesting… great kisser…_

* * *

After leaving the room, Prudence had quickly run upstairs and washed her face before immediately getting into bed. Her sleep was restless as she was left a little unsatisfied after her and Paul were interrupted and she was still mortified that John had seen her half naked.

So waking this morning she was feeling rather…dull.

Having showered and gotten dressed she made her way downstairs to grab something to eat for breakfast, and as she poured milk over her cereal she realised what day it was.

_It's Christmas. It's Christmas and where am I? 1962. Without a family. No friendly phone calls or texts. Nothing. No one._

Before she understood what emotions she was feeling tears were running down her face in sadness. This was the moment that it had really hit her that she had no family or friends from what she now referred to as her "old life". No one she knew was even born apart from her grandparents. It was Christmas and her parents weren't there to hug her. No brothers or sisters to make her laugh. No awkward cousins and weird uncles making forced conversation with her, and she found she kind of missed it.

_I miss it. I miss them. I actually fucking miss the 21__st__ century._

She didn't move to sit down on one of the chairs on the other side of the kitchen bench, instead turning her back and sliding down the bench until she was sitting. She pulled her knees up to her chest and started sobbing.

Pru hated crying. She hardly ever cried in 2012, she was too tough. But she always had her friends and family there for her. She thought maybe it was them who made her strong.

_What about them? What if I never get back? They'll think I was murdered or kidnapped or something horrible and they will spend years looking for me. _

With each depressing thought her body shook more and it was getting harder for her to keep her sobs silent.

John walked from his bedroom downstairs, not having slept well either, his mind filled with thoughts about the girl in Mimi's bedroom across the hall. As he walked into the kitchen he saw a bowl of cereal on the counter that was still full. He swung his head around looking for Prudence but couldn't see her.

"Thompson?" He called and heard a strangled gasp from what sounded like the other side of the bench. Pru's hands flew to her mouth as she struggled to keep quiet and calm herself down.

John quickly walked around the corner of the bench and found Prudence huddled in a ball. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly but raggedly, as if to calm herself down.

He slowly knelt in front of her and studied her for a second. She was so small, but she always seemed so tough. Now she looked like if he touched her she would fall to pieces or catch on fire. Her hands were tightly clamped over her mouth, like she was trying to keep herself from spilling out all her secrets.

He reached forward and pulled on her wrist. She didn't resist him, almost like she had no strength left. Her mouth was now free from her hands and her bottom lip trembled as she breathed. She opened her eyes but she was still looking down, not meeting his gaze.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even realise someone was near her let alone touching her.

"Prudence."

Her eyes widened at her first name falling from his lips and when she realised where she was and who she was with she snapped out of her daze. She quickly snatched her wrist from his hand, holding her hands to her chest, trying to calm her breathing.

He saw worry in her eyes as they met his.

"What's the matter with you then," John uncaringly questioned her. Somehow, she felt he knew that it would make her feel better if he didn't sympathise uncharacteristically with her or pity her, but if she asked him later about it, there is no doubt he would deny it.

Her mind raced trying to think of what to say.

_What do I say? How can I explain this? What should I make up next?_

As she thought, she realised that all these lies would only make things worse and she needed to start telling some kinds of truth.

"My family is all gone," Pru's voice was croaky from crying and she looked down. "I'm alone. It's Christmas and I have no one."

John stayed silent for a moment. At first he really wanted to ask her what happened to her family, but he felt like he was already pushing his luck getting this much information from the mysterious girl.

He blurted out. "You know… I don't have anyone here. Mimi is away, and my parents…" he trailed off suddenly realising what he was about to say to her and internally punching himself for being so open with her.

Prudence noticed his slip up about his parents and quickly felt the need to comfort him, knowing about his troubles with his family. "At least you have Cyn and the boys," she said now meeting his eyes and smiling slightly, "people that love you, you know?"

John smiled at her and joked, "You were getting enough love from Macca last night," he winked.

"Shut up," she breathed, smiling and shaking her head. She lightly pushed his shoulder so he fell backwards and she laughed.

He quickly stood up brushing himself off and offered Pru a hand. "Now get up off the floor or I'll eat your bloody cereal." _Now he's back to normal._

She quickly grabbed his hand and got to her feet. She felt warmth spread through her as her hand touched his but she quickly ignored it, grabbing her cereal bowl protectively.

_No one touches my food._

* * *

They ate in awkward silence. John was pleased that he had managed to learn something about her no matter how vague it was and Prudence was angry at herself for crying in front of him. Again.

He put his bowl in the sink when he was finished and walked around to the other side of the bench across from Pru.

"I'm going to Cyn's place now," he looked at her warily afraid she'd flip her skirt again and start crying. "I could ask her if you can come, she'd want you there if she knew you were here alone."

John convinced himself that he didn't want Pru to come; he was just thinking about Cyn.

"That's okay," Prudence said truthfully and John raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm fine!" She waved at him, shooing him away.

"Alright," John held his hands up in defence. He walked out of the room and when the front door closed the house became silent.

She finished her food and groaned loudly, annoyed at herself for being such a cry baby. She felt the best thing to do was change back into her pyjamas and go back to bed.

_If there is one day for me to wallow in self-pity and not get out of bed, Christmas day sounds fine to me._

* * *

She drifted in and out of sleep all day. If there was one thing Pru was especially skilled at and didn't mind bragging about, it was sleeping.

She woke up, the sun no longer peeking out from behind the curtains and the room was darker. Instead of relaxing and stretching she jumped when she noticed someone was sitting of the edge of the bed. "Good evening Pru!"

"Cyn?" Pru sat up scratching her head. "What are you doing here?"

Cyn's smile turned into a sad expression and she quickly hugged Pru. "John told me that you were at home all by yourself," she said into her shoulder. "I couldn't let you spend the whole day alone, so I decided to come over and make you some dinner."

Pru pushed her back and looked at her. "I can't believe you," she was nearly scolding her. "You are too nice for your own good you know."

"I know." Cyn smiled and jumped off the bed. "It's only leftovers from Christmas lunch but it's nearly ready!" She called as she ran out of the room.

Pru smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness and quickly got out of bed realising how hungry she was not having eating anything since breakfast.

She made her way down the stairs and into the dining room only to find three of The Beatles sitting around the dining table.

Her eyes widened as she realised she was only wearing her oversized t-shirt, had no make-up on and bed hair.

"Oh my god," she groaned as the boys smirked. "I thought Cyn was the only one here! I'll just go change."

She turned to leave the room but nearly bumped into Cyn who was carrying the roast pork. "Oh Pru don't be silly, you are just with friends," she said moving past her and setting the pork down on the table. "Now sit down! No one cares what you wear."

Pru felt like she was being told off by her mother and went to sit down next to Ringo and across from Paul as she attempted to flatten her hair.

"I think you look fine Pru," Ringo smiled. "But that t-shirt is a strange thing to wear to bed."

Pru smiled and politely told him it's what all girls wear to bed in Australia. _The foreign thing is a really convenient way to explain why I am so weird._

As Pru chatted to Ringo, Cyn finished dishing up the food and quickly poured everyone a small portion of wine. "Okay," she picked up her glass and raised it. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Prudence would describe Christmas dinner with the boys and Cyn as…lovely.

_Yes, lovely._

Ringo made her laugh the whole time, which was hard when her mouth was full of Cyn's delicious cooking and Paul kept giving her the eye across the table which made her shiver. John kept his mouth shut. _Lovely._

They all had to leave immediately after dinner, as they had to go home to their families and Pru found out that the boys had to pack.

"Oh wow! So you are going to Hamburg and then going on tour?" Prudence asked Ringo as they walked towards the front door.

"Yeah we are going to Scotland and then back around England!" He said excitedly. "That's why George couldn't come to dinner; he had to spend some more time with his family and pack too."

Pru opened the door, "Well I'm gonna miss you boys," she turned to Ringo, "Say goodbye to Georgie for me!"

He hugged her, picking her up off the floor, which wasn't very high as they were the same height. "We will miss you too Pru!" He set her down and walked out the door, "Paul will miss you the most!" He winked and she shook her head laughing. _Always knows how to make me smile…_

Cyn then walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Bye Pru," she kissed her cheek and walked after Ringo down the footpath. She watched them walk to Ringo's car and waved as they drove off.

Pru turned to look at two men who were walking towards the door deep in conversation before one looked up and smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow Johnny," he patted John on the shoulder. He nodded and quickly walked out of the front room leaving Paul and Pru in the doorway.

They just stood in front of each other smiling like idiots before Paul quickly grabbed her face in his hands, bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was short and sweet, but still passionate. He then moved his lips to her ear.

"When we get back, we'll start things off from where we were last night," he pulled back winking at her and she struggled to control her shivers.

She composed herself and pushed him out the door rolling her eyes at him but internally screaming with excitement. "Bye Paulie."

He waved and she shut the door and leaned against it taking a deep breath and smiling, anticipation already building inside her for his return. She slowly walked back into the kitchen where John was washing the dishes.

She moved, grabbing a tea towel before standing next to him and starting to dry the dishes he washed.

"Are you excited?" she said without looking up at him.

"About what?" he didn't stop washing the plate in his hand.

"The tour."

"Uh… yeah. Yeah."

"You don't sound very convincing."

"Well don't you just know everything?" He whined but stopped washing the dishes, still not looking at her. His tone changed into something more natural, like how he spoke to her that morning, "It's weird. I always wanted to be famous, yeah? To be this rock star. Like Elvis? Now it's kind of starting to happen. It's just strange…"

She nodded and he continued washing.

"You are gonna do great. Girls love you."

"Birds have always loved me Thompson," he joked for a moment. "But I wonder whether we will just be this band that is forgotten in a few years."

She put down the plate she was drying and turned to him, "There is no way that is going to happen. You and the boys are too talented. I know you will do amazing things and write amazing music. Your music will be played for decades."

He stopped and turned to look at her. He could only see truth in her big green eyes and as she spoke her voice didn't falter. "You really believe in us, I can see it in your eyes."

_Yeah, because I'm from the future and I know everything._

She broke the gaze, feeling uncomfortable and quickly picked up the plate she had set down and started drying. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to brush off his stare, "I just know a good band when I see it."

He eyed her for a moment longer and then turned back to the sink without another word.

* * *

She was woken up by the sound of her last name being said.

"Thompson."

She jumped up in her bed when she noticed John standing in the doorway of her room.

"Lennon!" She growled, "What the fuck is with you and your girlfriend making me jump."

"I'm just giving you the word, I'm heading off," he said waving and pulling a funny face making Pru laugh softly. "If you need any help around the house just call Cyn. I'll be back in a couple of weeks I guess."

He turned and started towards the stairs. Pru couldn't explain her actions but she suddenly jumped out of bed without thinking and ran after him. When she made it out of her doorway she turned to him and called, "John!"

He turned around quickly from the top of the stairs and wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

Pru didn't know what made her run after him, but now that she was here she didn't know what to do or say. _It's probably because of the conversation we had last night, he was so worried about his band, even though he didn't want to show it to me. Hugging him would be too far. Not saying anything just makes me look retarded._ _Something simple seems like my best option._

"You'll do great," Prudence smiled and for what seemed like the first time ever he genuinely smiled back and it took her breath away.

"You know, I think you're right Thompson," he winked and turned to walk down the stairs.

20 seconds later she heard the front door open and close.

_Alone again._

* * *

_**Oh hi there.**_

_**New chapter. Weeeeeeewwwwww.**_

_**It's kind of depressing for a little bit, but I felt like if Pru was all rainbows and sunshine about her situation and never got upset she would be a kind of unrealistic character. You feel me?**_

_**Anyway, enjoy as much as you can!**_

_**Ewwwwin.**_

_**P.s I love you**_


	8. Chapter 8

January 10th 1963.

It had been a few weeks since Pru had seen the boys, and she found out that she was missing them already, the mere fact that she was friends with The Beatles made her feel better about her lack of family in 1963.

Several proud locals had told her all about how successful they were becoming and how their popularity was growing whilst she was at work, and she heard about them on the radio, even a quick appearance on television. Paul had even sent her a postcard from Scotland.

It didn't say much – **Dear Pru, having a great time, see you soon.**

Prudence spent the New Year working whilst Cyn and the boys were in Hamburg. She celebrated the first few minutes of 1963 with drunken patrons, her boss Tommy, two co-workers and her overly friendly customer, whose name she'd finally worked out was Ronald.

Since then she had been working most week-nights and even a few weekends. She had paid for Cynthia when they went out to eat or shop to pay her back for all her help those first couple of days of Prudence's life in the sixties.

Cyn and she had become rather close in a short amount of time, as Cyn had come home when the boys left Hamburg and embarked on their tour of Scotland. She often spent the night at Mendips with Pru as they were both lonely; Cyn missing John and Pru missing her family.

Pru was woken up abruptly by the phone ringing downstairs. She would usually just ignore it if she was in her own home in 2012, but thought it would be rude to not answer in this case as it wasn't her house and it could be Mimi or someone calling.

She carefully slipped out of Mimi's bed which she shared with Cyn that night and nearly sprinted down the stairs, answering the kitchen phone slightly panting, "Hello?"

"'Ey who's this?"

"…Prudence."

"Oh Thompson, I forgot all about you."

_Bastard._

"Good to know. What's up Lennon?"

"You miss me?"

"No."

"Oh why?" he whined like a little child.

"'Cause without you around this house is peaceful and I don't get woken up at 7 in the morning to answer the bloody phone!"

He didn't say anything but she could tell he would be scowling on his end.

Pru rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course I miss all of you."

"I knew it!" He yelled making Prudence jerk her head away from the receiver. "Well just your luck, we are coming home tonight, playing at the Grafton Rooms on West Derby Road."

A wide smile graced her features. "Oh that's great!" _I can't wait to see all of them again._

"Yeah anyway, tell Cyn to come see us."

"I'm working."

"I didn't ask you did I? I said Cyn!"

"Fuck off."

"Bye Thomp-," he said in a high pitched voice and she hung up the phone before she could get more annoyed with the man.

"Who was that you just told to fuck off?"

Cyn walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Guess." Prudence stared at Cyn with a dirty looking expression and it took Cyn a moment to figure it out.

She smiled widely when she did.

"John!" Pru nodded and Cyn continued to smile as she made her way to the fridge, skipping a little bit. _She really loves that smartass doesn't she?_

"The boys are playing at the Grafton Rooms tonight, he told me to tell you," she sat down at the bench as Cynthia rummaged around in the fridge for something to eat.

"Oh that sounds gear," Cynthia mumbled from behind the fridge door. "What are we going to wear?"

"_You_ can wear something lovely, and I'll wear my work clothes seeing as I'm working," Pru groaned, banging her head on the bench.

Cyn came over to the bench carrying eggs, milk and some kind of meat, setting them down before lifting Pru's head off the surface to look at her. "Don't be so sad Pru," she smiled. "I'll make sure to drag the boys to see you after the gig."

* * *

Prudence was grumpy to put it frankly. She had been at work all night and there was no sign of the boys or Cyn being anyway remotely near the bar as it was empty, the whole bar nearly deserted as most of the regulars went to see the boys play at the Grafton Rooms. _Those boys are too famous already, they'll forget me soon enough._

Tommy had left her to close by herself tonight. He'd really warmed up to her the last couple of weeks and she'd shown herself to be trustworthy, so he was letting her close tonight so he could go on a date. 10 o clock and Prudence was shooing out the last customer in the bar, Ronald.

He was tall, really tall, about twice her size. He was really skinny and pale, his skin covered in freckles to match his ginger hair. "Thank you again Pru," he smiled as she walked him to the door. She plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded. _I'm not in the mood for polite conversation right now._

She opened the door for him and he began to walk out before turning abruptly to Pru. "You know maybe one time, you and I could go-"

He was interrupted as Cynthia Powell ran through the door; knocking Pru backwards and making Ronald leave in a terrified hurry.

Cyn looked awfully flustered and suddenly grabbed Pru's shoulders. "The boys are coming. I had to come separately otherwise my eyes would have been scratched out of my head!" Her breathing was coming quickly and she seemed genuinely terrified of the beatlemaniacs, like Pru had been the first time she went to the Cavern.

"The boys are trying to sneak down here in a car, but if that doesn't work…" she trailed off when four men in large coats and hats that covered their faces walked through the door in a huff, before one of them closed the door and locked it behind him.

Pru was about to ask who they were and what the hell they were doing but she was swept up in a hug by the shortest one. "Missed you Prudence!"

She realised whose arms were around her waist and her face lit up. "Ringo!" She hugged him back tightly and he set her down. "You look ridiculous," she laughed as she took off his hat and ruffled his hair.

"It's the only way to get around without being mobbed," George said who had taken off his coat and hat and approached Prudence. "You look good Pru," he smiled and leant down to kiss her cheek. She looked down at her plain black work pants and white shirt. _Isn't he sweet, lying like that?_

"So do you," she smiled gesturing to the two boys in matching suits. "But I suppose you have thousands of adoring fans who tell you that!" They laughed as another Beatle walked over to them.

"The mirror tells me that every day." He smiled cheekily and Pru rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you Lennon," she said holding out her hand awkwardly, holding back the urge to hug him as Cyn linked her arm around his waist. He took it quickly and let it go before turning his attention back to Cyn. John ignored the warmth that spread through him at her touch, whilst she was shaking off the shivers that went down her spine.

"Well how about me, how do I look?" Paul's voice sounded from over near the door, like he hadn't moved since he entered. But that wasn't true, as he was now just in his suit and had taken off his hat. Pru admired him for a moment before realising she looked like a pervert raking him over with her eyes.

He held his arms out and she broke out of her dirty thoughts, quickly pushing past the other boys and running to him. He lifted her off her feet with his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She looked into his eyes and realised how much she had missed being around him and surprisingly it wasn't just the attraction. Looking into his eyes made her feel comfortable, like being with Tom in 2012 made her feel. _It's like being close to home._

She flicked her head around to see the other four people standing in the room were staring at them. Ringo was smiling, along with Cynthia (who winked at her) and George quickly looked away, pretending not to have been looking in the first place.

John was looking down, but his right hand that wasn't holding Cynthia's was balled into a tight fist, his knuckles turning white.

She quickly slipped her arms from around his neck down to his chest as her feet hit the ground. He kept his hands on her waist. "Welcome home Paul," she smiled and he smiled brilliantly back.

He leant down and whispered in her ear so the others couldn't hear, "Thanks Pru, I have to say getting you alone tonight is what I've been looking forward to the most." She blushed violently and quickly pulled away as she shivered, walking over to the others who had sat down in a booth.

"What's going on with you boys then?" She stayed standing as Paul sat down next to John and Cynthia.

"We are only here tonight and tomorrow lunchtime, playing the Cavern," Ringo smiled at her. "And then we are off around the country."

"Wow, you guys never stop. Let me get you some drinks." She walked behind the bar and poured them all a pint. _Tommy won't mind, I mean it's the freaking Beatles._

When she returned with the drinks on a tray she found that only three of the boys were left sitting at the booth. She set down the drinks and sat down next to Paul, who set his arm on the booth behind her shoulders. "Where did they go?"

They laughed and Ringo cleared his throat, "They haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks," and as if on cue Prudence heard a slam and a squeal coming from Cynthia in the direction of the bathrooms. _Oh._

They all laughed as there was another squeal and grabbed a glass. Pru raised hers. "Welcome home boys!"

* * *

Pru, Paul and Ringo had finished two drinks in the time George had managed to finish six.

"You are going to be sorry you've done that when you wake up tomorrow," Pru laughed, holding on to Paul's hand which was resting over her shoulder.

George pointed at her and narrowed his eyes, "You don't know what I'm capable of Pru," he mumbled. "I'm the lead guitarist of the fab Beatles!" he over exaggerated before throwing his hands in the air and struggling to climb over Ringo, out of the booth.

They all laughed at him and Ringo climbed out of the booth, pulling George with him and steadying him. "I'm going to take him home, I'll grab a cab," he pulled some keys from his pocket and put them on the table. "You take the car and I'll see you tomorrow at The Cavern," he started walking with George towards the door, his eyes barely open and a smile on his face before turning back to Prudence. "I better be seeing you tomorrow missy!"

"I wouldn't miss it!" Pru called behind her as Ringo struggled to get George dressed in his coat and hat, before dressing himself and leaving the bar.

The room was silent apart from a few sounds coming from the bathrooms which Pru really didn't want to focus on so she quickly got up grabbing the glasses and bringing them into the kitchen to wash them.

While she was drying them she realised that she had just left Paul by himself in the bar. _Who the fuck leaves a Beatle? I'm so rude sometimes…_

She turned from the sink to go back to him and gasped when she found him just behind the bar, smirking.

She smiled and he gestured with his hand for her to come over to him, which she complied with easily. _Who refuses Paul McCartney?_

She stood in front of him and he quickly leaned down, snatching her lips in a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands rested gently on his shoulders, his on her waist. He pulled back, but kept his forehead on hers. "I really want to get out of here," he breathed.

She pulled away and he began to protest, but she silenced him with a finger over his lips. "Give me one second," she smiled and winked playfully before running past him, around the bar and towards the bathrooms. "Put on your coat!" She called behind her.

She moved towards the bathroom doors and heard heavy breathing coming from the women's bathroom. She decided to talk really quickly so she didn't have to hear anything she didn't want to.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we are all leaving so if you could please Cyn turn off all the lights and lock the front door when you leave thank you!" She sprinted away from the door before John could come out and yell at her for interrupting and Cyn could try and stop her from leaving.

She ran around the corner and saw Paul's surprised face as he put on his hat. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand, jumping up and kissing his cheek. "Let's get out of here McCartney," she smiled up at him and he grinned back before dragging her out the door and into the car.

* * *

The car ride had been silent. Prudence was too nervous to say anything and Paul too focused on the road and getting them to Mendips as fast as possible.

Prudence quickly shut the door behind her and she was pushed up against it by Paul. Their lips stood centimetres away from each other and she looked into his eyes as she kicked off her shoes.

_This is Paul McCartney. Paul bloody McCartney I think he is actually attracted to me. What did I ever do to deserve this!_

Pru was waiting for the moment that Paul would realise he didn't want her. This tiny, pale, nearly flat-chested girl from Australia. But the moment never came and his lips joined hers in a passionate kiss.

Pru raked her fingers through Paul's mop top, lightly tugging at the dark strands and pulling his head closer to hers as his tongue brushed against hers. Paul's hands wandered over her body, cupping her breasts for a moment and earning a moan from Pru that made him just about lose it on the spot. He grabbed at her hips pulling her closer, his hands reaching lower and grasping her bottom, lifting her just slightly so he could grind into her.

Feeling Paul grind against her only fuelled her need to be with him more. Pru brushed her fingers up over his chest and slipped his suit jacket from his shoulders, before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling at his tie, those items joining his jacket on the floor.

"Pru…" Paul moaned in her ear, his lips brushing her throat. They continued to rub their bodies together and Paul knew if this continued he would take her against John's front door.

"Pru." He said in between kisses, "Pru, stop." He said once more gaining her attention as she pulled away. Her red, swollen lips were parted with her heavy breathing and he looked down, seeing her chest rise and fall under her white work shirt.

"We better go upstairs, we don't want John walking in on us again," he laughed, making her laugh too. She nodded, and as she took a deep breath, Paul grabbed her hand and raced with her up the stairs, quickly running into Mimi's room as they laughed and he closed the door behind him. "Where were we?" He smiled cheekily, quickly pushing her up against the door again.

Cupping her face to his, he kissed her deeply, revelling in the feel of her soft lips against his. He unbuttoned her shirt and it was thrown aside as he kissed down her neck, his hand crawling up her stomach towards her breasts. Pru's head swam as his hands ran over her skin.

It had been a while since Pru had been with anyone like this, 2011 to be exact, and the fact that it was Paul McCartney doing this to her affected her even more so.

He pulled down on a white bra strap and the cup covering it so her breast was bare to him, quickly ducking and covering the peak with his mouth. Pru gasped as she felt him suck on her left breast, arching her back to bring it closer to him. He licked it with his tongue, blowing on the nipple to harden it. Closing his lips once more around bud, he sucked hard, enjoying the groans he was drawing from Pru. Without moving his mouth, he pulled the other strap down, revealing her right breast and began massaging it with his hand.

"…Paul." Pru moaned in a haze. She didn't know she could be this turned on just by this. She reached in-between their bodies and popped the button of Paul's suit pants, and before she could do anything else, he pulled her hand away.

"Ladies first," he smiled and crushed his lips to hers. _Seriously? A famous musician and he actually cares about satisfying me? It obviously hasn't gone to his head yet…_

He reached between them and undid her work pants, and before she could protest he had them down her legs and thrown somewhere in the room.

His hand found her knee, and hitched it around his hip, his hand followed her bare skin and cupped her bottom she rocked her hips into his and they both hissed. He removed his hand from her backside and slid it between her thighs.

He brushed his fingers hard into the white cotton of her underwear and she gasped. He did it again harder and felt the fabric dampen under his fingers. He reached his long fingers around the material, pushing it to the side repeating the action on her bare skin and she moaned, her full weight falling onto him as her knees buckled.

There was a brief moment of self-consciousness for Pru as she realised that she hadn't had a wax since 2012. _Well…this is awkward._

He wasn't fazed, and pumped two fingers into her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, her underwear still being on not hindering him at all. _Obviously he has had plenty of practice with this._

The pressure inside of her was building up and her breathing was becoming more ragged, "Paul, I-"

He silenced her with his mouth, his tongue mimicking his clever fingers. She shook against him and her hands were pulling on his shoulders, pushing at his chest, her fingernails digging into his arms. He quickened his speed and her inner walls tightened around his fingers, and she cried out, her body shaking.

Paul smiled mischievously as he removed his fingers, a smile upon his face. She fell limp against him and he picked her small body up and lay her down on the bed. Pru watched him take off his shoes, socks and pants, before climbing on top of her in his white underwear. She pushed herself up on her elbows and undid the clasp of her bra to take the offending item off completely before pulling him down on top of her. He placed small kisses around her neck and mouth and she giggled, before he kissed her deeply, her hands roamed his back and Paul pulled back to look at her as he thrust into her, their underwear the only items separating them.

"You sure you want to do this Pru? We can wait?" Paul questioned. She looked up at him and realised how much she liked him as a friend. She had never fallen in love with someone she had sex with, so she knew that it wouldn't be an issue for her, but she didn't want to mess with his feelings. Paul was thinking along the same lines as he stared at her.

"I wouldn't usually do this," Pru started, her hands playing with his hair. "But I trust you as a friend." She smiled and he returned it. "Plus, when you are famous in the future I can boast about this to everyone," she joked and he blushed for a second before laughing with her.

"But really Pru are you-"

"Shh…" Pru quieted him with a kiss, and reached between their bodies to remove her underwear, slipping it down her legs and tossing it aside. She did the same to him, sliding his over his bottom and as far down his legs as she could until he kicked them off himself. She didn't stare down at him, she always felt uncomfortable when people stared at her naked, but she confidently gripped him in her hand, gently stroking him and eliciting a groan.

"Condom?" She questioned rather bluntly. _I don't fancy picking up fan girl disease or getting pregnant._

"Uh yeah, hold on," she let go of him and he quickly jumped off her and out of the room, presumably downstairs to his jacket which was left on the floor near the front door. She closed her eyes and thought about how happy being with Paul made her and before she knew it he was back and hovering above her. Paul kissed her again, reaching between them to position himself near her entrance and rubbed against her. Both of them moaned and Prudence spread her legs wider. He then slowly pushed himself into her.

Prudence gasped at the feeling of him inside her, feeling a little pain as he stretched her. She breathed heavily as Paul pulled out and thrust back in, causing delicious friction. He began to set a steady rhythm and Pru bucked her hips up to meet his. It had been so long for Prudence and she finally remembered what she'd been missing.

She moaned and he groaned, pushing into her harder. He moved his hand down from beside her head to her clit and rubbed her, causing her to nearly scream from the combined sensations, her walls contracting wildly around him.

"Paul, harder…" Pru pleaded, and Paul complied, speeding up and increasing his pressure. She squirmed beneath him, and he looked up to watch her face as she squeezed her eyes shut, her hands gripping the bedding beside her. With one last gasp of air she felt her second climax of the night taking over her, and her entire body quaked with pleasure.

Prudence coming undone beneath him sent Paul over the edge, and with a few more thrusts he was completely spent.

Paul collapsed beside Pru so he didn't squish her tiny frame and looked at her. She stared at the ceiling before meeting his gaze. After staring at him for a moment she smiled and he returned it and before long they were both giggling like idiots and she pecked him sweetly on the lips.

She pulled away and snuggled her head into his neck as he pulled the covers of the bed over them. She didn't even think about getting dressed or about the boys leaving tomorrow because she was so worn out, and sleep came easily as she thought about what she'd just done.

_I just slept with Paul McCartney…_

_I'm awesome._

* * *

_**Oh my god she sexed him.**_

_**Okay so I know it was kind of soon, but if I don't want the story to drag on with a billion chapters I'm going to have to speed things up a little…hence…the sex.**_

_**And yeah, Pru is a total slut right now and I love it.**_

_**Peace out **_


	9. Chapter 9

Pru slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone shift underneath her. She shot up quickly, momentarily forgetting where she was and who she was with. She looked down to her right and found a sleeping Paul McCartney. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed and his eyelids moved as he dreamt.

_I had sex with a Beatle! A Beatle! _

Prudence felt the urge to jump up and down on the bed in excitement but stopped herself so as to not wake Paul up. She looked down at herself and realised she was still naked, having fallen asleep nearly straight away after their…strenuous activity. She slowly slipped out of the bed and crept to the chest of drawers her clothes were in and quickly found the white t-shirt she slept in, pulling it over herself. She saw her white underwear on the floor beside the bed and bent over pulling them up her legs. When she looked back at the bed, Paul was sitting up on his elbows staring at her with a smile on his adorable face.

"Why'd you get dressed?" Paul questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his hand as he sat up against the headboard.

Pru crawled back into bed with him and lent her head on his shoulder. "I never sleep naked…I don't know why," she shrugged. "So when I woke this morning I really couldn't wait to get some clothes on."

Paul laughed quietly at the weird girl resting on his shoulder but his stomach dropped when he realised he really needed to sort some things out with her. "Look Pru, I really want to talk with you…about us," he said seriously.

Pru lifted her head off his shoulder quickly and started to panic inside, though managing to keep a calm expression as she looked at him. _Oh god. He hasn't fallen in love with me has he? I can't hurt him and tell him I don't want to be his girlfriend. Fuck!_

"…Okay," Pru said nodding.

Paul took a deep breath and grabbed one of her hands in his as he looked at her.

"Look Pru, you're great-"

_Fuck, please no! Don't do this to me Paul!_

"-I have fun with you-"

_Why is this happening to me?_

"-you are a real looker-"

Pru smiled in response to his compliments but was finding it harder not to show how much she was freaking out.

"-but right now I really don't think having a girlfriend would be good for me, you know with all the moving around with the band? I'm sorry if that's what you wanted, but I can't- oh!"

Pru hugged him tightly, jumping onto his lap, her legs either side of his. "Oh I'm so glad you said that!" Pru breathed into his hair, her arms tightening around his neck. Paul was still surprised by her reaction, but managed to put his arms around her waist and hug her back.

She pulled back to face him but kept her arms around his neck. "I don't want to be your girlfriend Paul," she smiled and he frowned slightly, Prudence figuring he was slightly offended that she didn't want to date him. "Not because I don't think you are amazing," she continued. "But I really value you as a friend, and I don't want to change anything." Pru realised as she spoke that she had a double meaning. She didn't want to change anything in their friendship but also she didn't want to change the future.

_I don't remember Paul having a girlfriend that looked like me in 1963._

He smiled back at her and leant in to kiss her before hesitating and pulling away. "If you don't want to…you know… it's okay."

"There is nothing wrong with us being friends with…privileges," she smiled cheekily, twirling some of her hair in her fingers. He smiled and quickly kissed her and she giggled as he quickly flipped her onto her back. He kissed her again and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to graze hers. She worried for a moment about 'morning breath' but figured it was okay as he hadn't brushed his teeth either.

He deepened the kiss and when she moaned under him he felt himself twitch anxiously. "You've got clothes on and I'm naked," he said in mock outrage and she laughed at him. "We have to do something about that," he said cheekily, sitting up and beginning to push up her shirt.

She decided to tease him and kept pulling her shirt back down until he started to tickle her which made her laugh so hard it hurt. She panted quietly underneath him when he stopped, still giggling slightly and he shook his head in mock disappointment. "What time are you playing at the Cavern today?" she asked, her hands reaching up and drawing patterns on his shoulders. "…Twelve," he said, and jumped off her quickly, searching for something on the floor. He was still naked and she looked away, her face flooding with colour. _I still can't quite believe that Paul is naked in front of me._

"Shit!" She whipped her head back to Paul and noticed he was holding a watch and began moving around the room frantically trying to collect his clothes. "What's wrong? What's the time?"

"11:30," he breathed. "Brian's going to kill me! Quick, get dressed, we have to go now!"

"There is no way I'm going to be able to get ready in a couple of minutes," she laughed and lay back down on the bed. "I'm just going to have to miss this one." She felt weird not taking the chance to see the boys live, but figured she'd have the chance to see them again seeing as it didn't look like she was getting back to 2012 anytime soon.

"Alright," Paul said, now dressed in his pants and doing up his shirt. She realised that when he went downstairs, he had brought the rest of his clothes up with him that she had rid him of when they came home last night. "George and Ringo will be disappointed you're not coming or seeing us off!" Pru did notice the lack of John in that sentence.

"Tell them I'm not feeling well," she moaned guiltily as Paul pulled on his jacket.

"I could just tell them I wore you out," he winked and walked over to her. She scoffed and threw a pillow at him which he dodged before quickly leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Bye Pru," he smiled and she sat up and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you all, tell the boys I'm sorry," she pouted as she pulled away and he laughed at her expression before walking towards the door.

He opened it and turned back to her quickly, "Oh! We have a single coming out today…Please Please Me. The B-side is a song called Ask Me Why… you should go buy it!"

"Of course," Pru smiled and he winked before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

* * *

The boys played at the Cavern that day to a large crowd and then continued their tour, heading to Dudley that night for another gig. They were gone for a week and had even recorded a spot on a television show called Thank Your Lucky Stars. According to Cyn, apparently that was a popular show, so it was a big deal for them at the time.

January 17th and the boys were due back in town for one lunchtime gig at the Cavern and Pru wasn't going to miss this performance like the last one.

She had been dying to see the boys again and really regretted not going to their last gig, which Cynthia scolded her for, but Cyn quickly forgot about that when Pru told her she had slept with Paul. Then there was a lot of excited yelling and screaming.

Now she was sitting in the exact seat she sat in on her first night in 1962, with Cyn right next to her, both of them trying to hide a little because of the crazy crowd of girls hanging around the stage. The beatlemaniacs had gotten even worse over the past couple of months and were becoming more vicious towards Cyn and anyone else remotely close to the boys. Luckily none of them had been attacked yet. Maureen chose not to come to the gig, as she was still only 16, and was quite terrified of the fans Cyn told Pru.

They sat in silence as the girls around them screamed when the boys walked onto the stage. John's eyes scanned the crowd as he walked out and he winked at the girls in front, making them scream louder than before, though Pru didn't think that was actually possible. His eyes quickly found Cyn and she smiled widely as he nodded at her before he looked at Pru. His eyes burned through hers and his lip curled slightly in a near snarl that took her by surprise. _What the fuck have I done now to piss him off?_

She rolled her eyes as he looked away and Cyn noticed it. "Hey," Cyn touched Pru's arm getting her attention. "Don't worry about John," she had to speak directly in her ear to be heard over the girls. "He doesn't like it when Paul doesn't do what he tells him."

Pru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she spoke slowly, turning to Cyn. "John…told Paul…not to sleep with me?"

"Yeah," Cyn nodded.

"Why?" Prudence looked back towards the stage at Paul who was looking at her. He winked and she quickly looked away before the fan girls realised it was her he was winking at and she was ripped to shreds.

"I don't know," Cyn answered honestly. "He just said he didn't want you two together…maybe because of the band…" Cyn trailed off as Paul began to speak into the microphone, talking about their latest single. Pru couldn't focus.

_Why would Lennon not want Paul and I together? If he keeps acting like a dickhead I'm not stopping with Paul, if not just to spite him now. _

She looked back at the stage as the boys began to play Please Please Me and decided to stop thinking so much and just enjoy the performance.

* * *

She still felt **so so so so** lucky being able to watch these boys live and was a little bit dazed by it all towards the end of their set. After the boys were done, another band came on stage, and Brian quickly came and collected Cyn and Pru, taking them backstage to meet the boys. Brian had warmed slightly to Pru, and she guessed it was because if the boys liked her it must have rubbed off on him. He was even nicer to her than Cynthia and Pru wondered whether it was because he really did fancy John…

Ringo was the first Beatle she saw as she walked in the dressing room and she ran and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much Rings," she pulled back smiling. "You were great today!"

He smiled widely, "I missed you too Pru," he said before turning back to his suitcase which he was packing up.

"You aren't staying tonight?" Pru questioned as she walked over and hugged George who was packing next to Ringo. John and Cynthia were chatting quietly in the corner and Paul was nowhere to be seen. George shook his head with a sigh before turning back to his bags and Brian put a hand on Pru's shoulder.

"The boys have a show in Birkenhead tonight, so I'm afraid we have to leave very soon," Brian said in his posh accent before walking out of the dressing room. _Probably off to deal with the fans._

She looked over to John and Cyn. Cyn was whispering something in his ear as he stared at Pru. She didn't break the gaze but held it for a few seconds. As Cyn kept talking to him the look in his eyes turned to what looked like hurt or anger and Pru quickly broke the stare, walked out of the dressing room and down the hall to find Paul. She bumped into someone who was carrying a couple of guitar cases.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised, helping him regain his balance under the heavy weight of the guitars. "That's alright love," he smiled and she thought she recognised him. He had light brown hair a little bit shorter than the other boys, and was about the same height as Paul. "Are you Neil Aspinall? The boys' road manager?" He nodded.

"Wow, it's great to meet you!" She smiled brightly, happy to have met another person who had such an influence on The Beatle's lives and the future chief executive of Apple Corps. He seemed genuinely surprised at how excited she was to meet him and was extremely flattered. "I'm Prudence," she continued and he nodded.

"Oh it's great to meet you too," he laughed. "The boys really don't shut up about the 'mysterious bird from Australia'."

She blushed as he continued, "It's obvious you've made a great impression on them in a short amount of time and I'd love to chat more but unfortunately I have to get the car loaded."

She moved out of his way as he spoke, "See you soon," he smiled and walked down the hallway.

She turned and found Paul with his back against the wall a little way up the hallway, either pretending he hadn't seen her or just waiting patiently for her to come to him.

_Smart bastard._ She quickly walked up to him and stood in front of him smiling and he immediately smiled down at her.

Without warning his lips were on hers and she smiled into the kiss as Paul picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. As they kissed he opened the door they were next to and walked them inside before sitting her on a bench.

_Where are we?_ She thought as he kissed down her neck, her legs tightening around his waist, bringing his body closer to hers. She opened her eyes and looked down next to her to find a sink, looking across to find toilet cubicles. _Ladies bathroom…classy._

He stopped kissing her and pulled back to look at her, "I've missed you," he smiled as his left hand slipped under her simple black dress, grabbing her hip on top of her tights and underwear.

She glared at him, and his smile became cheeky. "What?"

"We are in a public bathroom Paul," she growled, before murmuring, embarrassed, "I really don't want someone walking in on us." She wasn't going to let that happen again.

His fingernails pressed into her through her clothing, her teeth biting down on her lip as she supressed a moan.

"No one will come in here," he whispered in her ear as his thumb moved over her hip bone.

"And I haven't seen you for a week," he growled and Pru shuddered.

"Don't be so sexy when I'm trying to refuse you," Pru grunted as Paul just laughed quietly, his hand still moving underneath her dress.

He hooked his fingers around both her tights and underwear before pulling them down her legs slowly. _I can't bloody refuse him can I?_

He pulled them down to her ankles not bothering to take off her shoes before stepping back in between her legs, her ankles together behind him. His hand quickly moved along the inside of her thigh before cupping her. He pushed one finger inside her and she groaned, throwing her head back, her hands gripping his shoulders covered by his suit jacket.

He quickly added another finger and pumped in and out of her slowly as she whimpered quietly, her eyes shut. He twisted his fingers inside her quickly, grazing a spot that made her cry out as he grinned and shushed her.

She felt him shift in front of her and begin to bend down, her eyes quickly flying open, her hands stilling him. "You don't have to…do that for me," she blushed.

He just winked and continued to kneel in front of her, pulling his fingers out of her before slowly sliding her dress up her thighs to reveal her to him. He lifted her legs to sit on his shoulders before parting her lips with his fingers.

Pru whimpered as cold air hit her and squirmed beneath his touch. She started to become uneasy as Paul didn't make a move straight away, but she was quickly subdued as Paul dragged his flat tongue along her slowly.

"Ah," Pru hissed and reached down to bury her hands in Paul's dark hair.

Paul did the same thing again, even slower, and then focused on her clit. Her legs closed tightly around his face and she gripped his hair more fiercely, almost painfully. He swirled his tongue around her and she yelled out, nearly screaming.

"Pru," he pulled away, looking up at her flushed face.

"Yeah?" She breathed, her eyes glazed over as she looked down at him.

"Maybe don't scream, otherwise someone probably will come in here."

"Okay… no screaming," she said breathlessly, before lying back down and releasing his hair to lie on her elbows.

Paul's mouth returned to her bud again and he sucked gently, Prudence biting her lip so hard to keep herself quiet she could taste blood. Her hips bucked slightly and Paul's right hand reached up to her hip to steady her.

He pushed his tongue inside her, her walls clenching tightly around him in surprise. He thrust his tongue in and out of her for a while as she panted, before he hit that spot inside of her and she cried out, a hand quickly flying over her mouth to keep herself quiet.

"Oh fuck, there." She gasped from behind her hand, as Paul repeated the action, flicking his tongue expertly.

His left hand moved to rub her clit as he kept thrusting into her with his tongue and her hand tightened over her mouth to stifle her groans. It doesn't take Pru long to climax, her walls clenching around his tongue and her body shaking before she sighed contentedly, her body now relaxed.

Paul ducked under Pru's ankles before pulling her tights and knickers back up her legs.

Before he can say anything to her she sat up and pulling him forward, undoing his belt quickly before undoing his pants and gently pushing them down his legs, freeing him. Paul's hands gripped her thighs as she ran one finger from the base of him to the tip.

Pru quickly wrapped her hand around him, eager to repay him for what he did for her. Paul's head fell forward as her hand began to pump him. Paul started to pant after a while and Pru tightened her grip in response, beginning to move faster.

It doesn't take too long and he grunted, coming into her hand. She quickly hopped off the bench and turned to the sink to wash her hands as Paul pulled up his pants and collected his breathing before washing his hands, and leaning down, washing his mouth out too.

Pru and Paul stare at each other in the mirror for a moment before they burst out laughing and Paul pulls her in with a hand on her waist in for a small kiss.

"I better get back to the boys," he sighed resting his forehead on hers. "We have to leave in a couple of minutes I think," he glanced down at his watch before quickly kissing her on the cheek and walking to the door.

"I'll see you soon Pru," he winked and she nodded as he left the room.

She face-palmed when she thought about what she had just done.

_I can't believe I just did that in a public bathroom._

* * *

John was busy packing his small suitcase in the dressing room when he heard an excited yell and turned to see Prudence and Cyn entering the room. He thought Thompson looked great today in a simple black dress, her long straight brown hair tied back in a simple ponytail as she spoke to Ringo, "I missed you so much Rings," she said to him, smiling. "You were great today!" _I wonder what she thought of me._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Cynthia, who walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. He looked down at her and realised how lucky he was to have her because he really was a shit boyfriend, cheating on her with god knows how many women. She looked up at him and spoke. "You have to be nicer to Pru," she said sternly. "She's annoyed at you I think…because of the Paul thing?"

He snarled, "Yeah, well Paulie told me it was nothing serious, so it doesn't really matter now, because it won't affect the band." He used the band as an excuse to cover up the real reason he was angry. Prudence was gorgeous and interesting no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise and he was jealous Paul could have her and he couldn't.

Cynthia shook her head but John was distracted by Brian speaking to Pru.

"The boys have a show in Birkenhead tonight, so I'm afraid we have to leave very soon," Brian said to her before walking out of the dressing room, and John's eyes went straight to her once again.

When her eyes fell on his he couldn't find it in him to look away, something about those green eyes sucked him in.

"I know Paul told you that," Cyn whispered in his ear, but he continued to stare at Prudence. "But I think she will end up falling for him…and him for her. He is definitely her type; he really is nothing like you."

_So I'm not her type? But Paul is? No fucking way… _

Pru looked away and was walking out of the room before he knew it. He wanted to go after her and confront her about Macca, but he had to find an excuse for Cyn. "I have to go find Paulie; pack my things up?" She nodded and he quickly walked out the door to see Pru making way for Neil to pass her and him saying goodbye to her.

Neil walked down the hall in his direction as Pru faced the other way. He stopped next to John and gestured back to Pru with his head because his arms were full with instruments. "She's a real fox isn't she? Paul's a lucky lad."

John's face grew hot as he watched Paul and her kiss a little while up the hallway, before picking her up and carrying her into the women's bathroom. Neil realised John wasn't really in the mood to chat and kept on walking as John just stood there furious with Paul, Prudence and himself.

_Why the fuck do you care so much? She's just some bird. It's just because she's beautiful, that's the only reason you are fucking jealous of him. Since when do I call girls beautiful? You do not like this girl, she is nothing to you. You just think it would be a laugh to interrupt her and Paul…yeah, that's it._

John stood there for quite a long time contemplating what to do, before he walked slowly towards the bathroom door and hesitated, his hand out in front of him, ready to push the door open.

"Ah."

John froze.

He heard a cry from the other side of the door, and realised it wasn't an unpleasant kind of cry, but the kind of one a girl makes when she is… enjoying herself.

_Fuck._

"Pru," he heard Paul say.

"Yeah?" Prudence breathed quietly, and John could just imagine her small chest rising up and down and her squirming beneath him. He moved and leaned on the wall next to the door and slid down until he was sitting, his head falling into his hands in frustration.

"Maybe don't scream, otherwise someone probably will come in here."

"Okay… no screaming."

John sat outside the bathroom listening to her moaning and crying out every now and then.

He wanted to run away, he wanted to vomit, but found he couldn't move.

A while later, after he heard some grunts from Paul, he could hear them talking and Paul walking towards the door. He stood up quickly, brushing himself off and composing himself.

Paul walked out smiling and jumped as he saw John standing there. He wore a shocked expression, obviously not expecting John to have been listening outside the door.

"John! Did you-"

"Don't fall for her Paulie… you'll just hurt her," John interrupted before turning and briskly walking away.

"And you're saying you won't hurt her?" Paul asked and John stopped in his tracks. Paul's question hit him like a ton of bricks and he closed his eyes tightly before taking a deep breath and continued to walk back to the dressing room. Back to the band. Back to his girlfriend. Away from Prudence.

* * *

_**Hello again!**_

_**So there is obviously some more sex stuff in this chapter, but I'm trying to jam it in, because in the next couple of chapters there won't be enough at all! So just preparing you…I guess…**_

_**Some facts. All the dates I have put in for the performances and where they are going and when things are released and recorded and all that are correct, down to the very hour of which they were done, so that's all truthful. This is as historically correct as I can make it. Things that aren't right – everything to do with Pru!**_

_**Just reminding – yes in this time period, Cyn and John are already married and she's pregnant with Julian, but for the sake of my story…this has not happened yet as I mentioned a few chappys earlier.**_

_**Any questions, or advice or things you liked and didn't like…just review! Woo!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading lovely people!**_

_**I love you, yeah, yeah, yeah.**_


	10. Chapter 10

On January 19th 1963, The Beatles spot on the TV show Thank Your Lucky Stars aired whilst Pru was working. Everyone was so proud of "their boys" and they drank a lot more than usual in some kind of celebration. Although it was busy, a lot of money was spent which made it a "good night" in Tommy's opinion. The boys were playing at the cavern the next night, but Prudence couldn't get work off to see them yet again.

Cyn came in after the gig and only Tommy, Pru and Pru's most loyal customer, Ronald, were left in the bar.

"It's getting worse," Cyn sighed in exhaustion, sitting on a stool next to Ronald as Pru cleaned behind the bar.

"The fans?" Pru raised her eyebrows as Cyn nodded.

"Yeah. I can tell George isn't taking it as well as the others, but he's trying. Paul loves it of course, he said to say hello by the way."

Prudence blushed at the mention of Paul's name and Ronald who was listening in on the conversation and watching Prudence screwed up his nose in disgust. "You like that McCartney then?"

Pru furrowed her brows, half in anger and half in confusion. _This is the first time this guy has been anything but overly nice._ "He's my friend," Pru said sternly and he cowered a little. "And if I did like him it's none of your business anyway."

He stood up from his chair and mumbled something that Prudence didn't hear before walking out of the bar quickly.

"What a strange boy, he probably likes you," Cyn stared after him before turning back to Pru. "Anyway, Neil has gotten really sick so Brian had to ask Mal Evans – you know the guy at the door of the club – to drive them to their next show, so now the tour group is even larger!"

"Maybe Brian will agree to take us along next time…" Cyn nodded but frowned, knowing that wasn't going to be a likely thing to happen. Pru really wished it would though, she was already sick of staying in one place for too long, and she was becoming restless. _That's what led me to travel overseas in the first place…I was sick of Australia…the people here are already starting to bore me._

"What are you lasses chatting about?" Tommy came out from the kitchen smiling when he saw it was only Cynthia and Pru left- Pru and he didn't really like Ronald and he was always the last customer there. As much as Pru didn't like to think about her boss and work, she had to admit he was good looking. He was blonde, tall and fit, and dozens of girls must have thrown themselves at him every week…when The Beatles weren't around anyway.

"We were just dreaming about being taken away on tour with the boys," Cyn sighed and dropped her head on the bar.

"I don't know if those boys are a good fit for you Pru," Tommy said light-heartedly. "They'll get you into too much trouble!"

Pru lightly swatted him with her hand, "I'm too much trouble for them I think you'll find!" He laughed and grabbed some more glasses from the bar before walking back to the kitchen.

Cyn suddenly leaned forward and pinched Pru on the arm. "Ouch! What the-"

"Tommy likes you!" She hissed, trying to make sure he couldn't here. "He's a great looking lad!"

"You think everyone likes me!" Pru rolled her eyes at Cynthia and they both laughed.

* * *

**23****rd**** January – 9:30pm**

_I hate working._

Prudence was keeping up her cheerful appearance at work as Tommy and her served the few customers who were enjoying a couple of drinks at The Grapes that night, as most of the regulars were at The Cavern gig the boys were playing. Of course, Ronald was sitting at the bar in front of Prudence.

"I never understand why you come here so much," Prudence shook her head as Ronald furrowed his brows. "You only ever have one drink."

"I guess I just like the company," the gangly man winked and smiled which made Prudence shiver but she managed to reply, "Thanks Ronald."

"W-would you like a lift home tonight?" he asked, gulping rather loudly and beginning to sweat. "Only if you want to!" He spat out, almost like he didn't mean to say it. _Geez you think he was talking to someone famous the way he's acting._

Prudence desperately wished she could say no, he already spent enough time with her at the bar, she didn't need him to be asking her to spend more time together, but she was afraid that Cynthia might not be able to get past the large group of girls swarming Matthew Street and pick her up. "Uh…sure…thanks." _I'm not walking home._

Ronald smiled like an idiot and she turned to Tommy who was pouring some drinks, but she could see he had heard the conversation judging by the smirk on his face. "Thanks for your help," she hissed as she walked past him to the kitchen and he couldn't suppress a laugh at her frustrated tone.

* * *

Matthew Street was still flooded with girls and the rare male when Pru and Tommy had finished closing, and he had quickly ushered her out the door laughing so Prudence would be forced to take Ronald's offer for a ride. He was waiting anxiously just outside the door and told her his car was just a little while down the road.

"Maybe I could give you a lift home every night," he said quietly and Prudence wanted to burst out laughing but managed to keep her cool as they walked up the street. His hand brushed hers gently and his fingers flexed as if to grab her hand. Before she could freak out and will herself not to react negatively she heard a yell from down the street and turned quickly, avoiding his grasp.

"Prudence!"

_Thank fuck for Cynthia!_

"Come on Pru!" Cynthia began to walk away in the opposite direction and Pru wasted no time in running after her. "Thanks Ronald, see you!" She waved behind her and didn't give him a second glance. If she did look back, she would have seen him clenching his fists and his mouth curling into a near snarl.

* * *

"Thanks for the save," Prudence breathed as she stepped out of the car outside of Mendips. "So who is here?"

Cyn locked the car and moved next to Pru, linking their arms and walking towards the door. "Just John," she said slyly, "But you'll see the others tomorrow at the gig at Brian's record store."

They walked through the door and quickly up the stairs, Cynthia turning to go to John's room, Pru turning to Mimi's. "Go take care of your rock star boyfriend," Pru winked and Cynthia giggled before opening the door and quickly shutting it, but not before calling out, "You too!"

"You too?" Pru whispered to herself before opening the door to the bedroom and shaking off her red coat Cyn had loaned her all those weeks ago, leaving her in just her black dress. She didn't bother to turn on her light, and promptly removed her dress, so she was just in her black underwear and thigh high tights and heels. She thought she heard something move in the nearly black room, and saw a figure on the bed. _What the fuck._

She quickly made for the door, but the lamp beside the bed flicked on and she found a very smug Paul McCartney lying on the bed in his grey suit.

"What the fuck Paul I thought you were a rapist or something! You scared me!" She hissed at him, not wanting to disturb Cyn and John across the hall. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she had already told him she scared easily and told him never to sneak up on her. He smirked and quickly got off the bed, and made his way over to her. She tried to stay mad at him, but the hungry look in his lovely eyes made her legs turn to jelly.

She held her hands out in front of her, stopping him with her hands on his chest. "You can't just scare me like that and then get me naked." _Be strong Pru._

He laughed and tried to move closer but she held her ground. "How am I meant to resist when you've done half the work for me?" He looked her up and down before grabbing her hands on his chest and dragging her towards the bed, him sitting down and her jumping onto his lap, stifling a squeal.

She tried so hard to stay mad but couldn't help but giggle as he tickled her bare sides.

"You're a bastard."

"You're ridiculous."

"Bastard."

"Crazy!"

"Bastard!"

"Insane!"

"Oh just fucking kiss me McCartney," she growled.

His lips quickly landed on her own. His lips were soft, just as she remembered and she flicked her tongue out as their lips parted. _Resistance is futile._

As their tongues brushed she arched her back, her breasts pushing against Paul's suit and he felt his blood rushing southward. They were pressed together so closely that he knew that she'd feel it too, and Pru just moaned in response and tried to pull him even closer.

Her body was screaming for Paul and he broke the kiss, breathing raggedly as he yanked his suit jacket back off his shoulders, quickly followed by his shirt and tie.

When he looked up, Pru was undoing her bra and letting the straps fall loosely off of her arms.

"I've missed you," he sighed dizzily, laughing quietly.

"I've missed you too Paulie," she replied quietly, tossing her bra to the side. "I always feel like I'm at home when you are around."

"It's easy with you," Paul told her, pulling her in for another kiss. With every shift of their bodies, he could feel her bare breasts against his chest. He roughly laid her down on the mattress, her long hair spilling around her.

He reached for his belt buckle, but Pru pushed his hands away to do it herself. He kicked off his shoes instead, so when she pushed his pants and underwear down he could take them off completely.

"I just can't stay mad at you," she shook her head glaring at him, before gently wrapping her fingers around him. Paul's fingers dug into her hips, and he gritted his teeth to keep himself under control as her fingertips moved up and down his length.

"I've been told it's difficult," he agreed cheekily whilst trying to control himself.

"You're too damn pretty, that's the problem," she joked.

He only laughed and took hold of her neck and pressed their lips together roughly. She removed her hands from in-between them, resting on his shoulders before lifting her hips, grinding them against his own.

'Paul…" she sighed hazily.

"You, naked, now," he muttered. Pru squirmed as he pulled her underwear and tights down and she kicked off her heels, which were all promptly thrown on the floor. Paul slid down until his face was level with her chest.

He cupped one breast, brushing his thumb over the nipple as he lowered his head to the other and she hissed as his teeth made contact with her sensitive skin.

Sliding downward again, he placed a kiss on her stomach, next to her bellybutton, then on her hip. Pru opened her legs, and Paul reached down to slide a finger inside of her. When he flicked his tongue against her clit she moaned, and he kept going as he slowly slipped another finger inside of her. Her hands wound into his hair, and started tugging in rhythm with the slow glide of his finger. He increased his tempo, twisting his wrist back and forth on each thrust.

Pru began to moan quietly, muttering words like 'harder' and 'faster'. Paul obeyed, and was rewarded by a muffled scream into a pillow and warm fluid over his hand. Paul pushed himself up and forward, until he was lying on one elbow beside Pru.

"You do that way too easily," she grinned. Before he could respond, she reached up with both hands and yanked his head down to hers; biting his lip before she kissed him deeply. They separated, breathless and smiled as they stared at each other.

"I've been told that too," Paul smirked, and Pru shook her head laughing, reaching for him again as he moved to lie on top of her, propped up on his elbows.

"Condom please," she breathed and he quickly jumped off of her to find one, returning to the same position he was in before but now wearing protection. She wrapped her legs around his hips, and he moved swiftly into her.

Paul drew back a little, and then moved forward hard and fast, and she bit down on her lip. It all blended together after that; the movement of their hips, their heaving breathing and quiet moans, her fingernails digging into him every time he hit the right spot.

He angled his hips just right and he groaned and thrust into her a final time. She wasn't quite there but his hand quickly moved between them rubbing her and soon enough she was pulsing around him and her insides were clutching and squeezing him, and he grinned as his name fell from her lips.

Paul rolled off of her and she quickly got up and put his shirt around her before climbing back into bed and facing him.

"Still won't sleep naked," Paul mused, talking to himself rather than her. "You have got to be the strangest bird I've met in a long time."

She smiled at him in the dark room. "Maybe that's why you and I are such good friends, we're both strange."

He smiled and pulled on her shoulder and she moved to snuggle into him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"I'm angry I didn't hear from any of you," she sighed into his neck, no real anger evident in her voice.

"It's been madness, and it's hard enough to stay on top of things on the tour, and John's giving me a hard time about you."

Prudence growled into his neck in frustration. "What is his problem?"

Paul shushed her and stroked her hair but laughed a little. "He says he just doesn't like you," she began to protest but he continued talking. "But I know he is lying. I know John. He likes you, and he doesn't know how to take it."

Prudence was taken back. _He likes me? John likes me? How does he like me? Fuck I sound like a fourteen year old._

"Should…should I ask him about it?" Prudence muttered, not really sure if she wanted to confront John as she wasn't completely sure of her own feelings. _Do I like him?_

"He won't react well to that," was what Pru managed to decipher through Paul's yawn and his arms tightened around her.

It took her a little longer to fall asleep that night, because although she was wrapped in Paul's arms, her mind was wrapped up with thoughts of John.

* * *

Cynthia had knocked on the door early that morning to make sure Paul wasn't late for the gig at 'NEMS', Brian's record store. He had gotten dressed and left the room in a few minutes, not before giving Prudence a small kiss goodbye and running downstairs.

Pru decided on having a shower before heading to the record store to watch the boys. She grabbed her t-shirt and threw it over her head, not wanting to run into Cynthia naked seeing as Paul took his shirt from her body when he had to leave. She walked towards the bathroom and gasped as the door swung open to reveal John with wet hair and his suit on.

"John," Pru breathed with a hand to her chest. John was just staring down at her as she composed herself and stared into her green eyes_. Her bloody eyes, why do they have to be so fucking green._

"It's lovely to see you," was all Pru could manage and she reached out to hug him. His arms settled on her waist loosely, but as her own arms tightened around his neck, his wound further around her small waist.

She breathed in and he smelt like cigarettes and some kind of cologne and she realised how much she liked the smell…it was so…him. _Why the fuck am I acting like this? I don't even like him this much… _

"Alright, I know you want me to bed you, but you're not really my type Thompson."

She pulled away glaring and slapped his chest. "Fuck I try to be friendly and you always turn it into some fucking joke." She pushed past him into the bathroom and pushed him out before slamming the door in his face.

"Thompson!" He snarled before banging on the door once and walking away.

Pru leaned on the door frame and jumped as he hit it. Pru didn't even know why she reacted that way, but she figured it had something to do with these new…"Feelings".

_What the fuck am I going to do now?_

* * *

_**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to put a chapter up I've just been feeling blah about this story and yeah. But…..I'm back and have some good chapters coming up so please forgive for the shortness (especially you FiendishThingy00 -I know I kept you waiting!) of this chapter and the lateness.**_

_**So anyway! Review and tell me how much you like it or hate me for being so late with this chapter! **_

_**Anyway, this was just a quick note to apologise so…**_

_**Hello! Goodbye!**_

_**Erin**_


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next two days there were two more lunchtime gigs at the cavern for the guys, both of which Pru managed to attend. It was getting harder to be around the crazy fans and her and Cynthia had to be extra careful not to be spotted by the girls, otherwise they could be attacked. It was well known that Cynthia was dating John so she had to wear a dark wig when she went to the gigs but luckily no one knew how close Pru was to Paul. Maureen hardly ever came to the gigs as she was terrified of the fans.

Pru and Paul hooked up two more times before he left for Birkenhead on the 31st of January; once in the backseat of his car on the way home from her work the night before, and once again when they got to her bedroom.

_I'm definitely not having a dry spell._

On February 2nd the phone rang through the house before the sun was even up. Pru growled as she got out of bed and ran to answer it in the kitchen downstairs.

"Hello?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Prudence!"

"Not so loud I just woke up!" She yelled back. _I'm not a morning person._ "What's up Georgie?"

"Please Please Me has just entered the music chart at number sixteen, thought you might like to know sleepyhead." George said nonchalantly over the phone but Pru could tell he would be grinning from ear to ear on the other end.

"That's amazing!" She squealed and George laughed, "Hey, not so loud!"

She rolled her eyes as he continued to speak. "I've got to head, we've got another place to go, more crazy fans to meet," he sighed and Pru felt her heart go out to him.

_From everything I've ever read or heard about The Beatles, George always seemed to be the one who didn't handle fame as well as the others. He's never going to appreciate the crazy girls…and he's probably hoping it will get better…_

"Don't let the fans and crazy shit get to you George, okay?"

"I'll try," he growled. "Anyway, just wanted to let you know the news Pru," he changed his tone light-heartedly. "Miss you!"

"Miss you too Georgie, give the boys my love!"

* * *

Pru couldn't make it to the Cavern gig the next night, Tommy always wanting her to work seeing as she was his new favourite employee. Tommy had started to look at her a certain way every now and then, and she got a funny feeling in her stomach whenever he did it. She guessed if she wasn't so preoccupied with Paul and the other boys she would probably ask him out, but that was the last thing on her mind as she could hear the screams of the girls outside on the street.

Tommy left her to close by herself and she did it quickly, shooing off Ronald as quickly as she could. She was disappointed when no one came to visit her or take her home. _Bloody hell they could have at least told me I'd have to walk_.

She walked outside locking the door behind her and jumped about a metre in the air when a car beeped at her. She tried to ignore it but as she walked away they beeped again. She turned and walked back towards the car, angry at whomever was taunting her, but as she looked through the windscreen she saw a familiar face that turned her walk into a run.

"Paul!" She breathed, smiling as she opened the door of the car. He smiled back at her, but immediately she could tell something wasn't quite right as she sat down in the seat and closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"I've got the flu or summat." His voice was dry and he sniffed loudly. "It's all this touring that's done it."

He started the car as Prudence looked at him, half with concern and half with disappointment.

"So… no sex tonight?" She questioned, moaning a little because she already knew the answer. Paul laughed and fought back a cough.

"I wish, but I really don't think it would be pleasant for you, with my nose running like a tap."

"I could be on top," she joked and that resulted in him laughing even harder and then having a small coughing fit before he could speak again.

"God, I missed you Prudence."

* * *

Paul decided to go straight home after dropping her off, saying he needed to get some rest and that if he came inside he would be too tempted to sleep with her. She briefly hugged him goodbye when he walked her to the front door but she didn't want to stay around him too long and catch whatever he had.

She closed the front door to the house and she could already smell tea in the air. She wondered if Cyn was home with John, but as she walked into the living room she only saw John, his hands buried in his hair and his tea on the table.

"Just you?" Prudence said quietly, before walking over to the couch and sitting next to him. He looked up at her briefly and nodded before reaching for his tea and taking a sip. Before he could put the cup back down Prudence grabbed it out of his hands gently and brought it to her lips. He watched as her pink lips took in the tea, her eyes looking at him cheekily as she drank.

"You didn't offer me any so I just thought I'd take a sip of yours," she grinned, putting the cup back on the table. She waited for him to give her a sneer or a snarky remark like usual but he only chuckled quietly and his gaze fell down to the floor.

"Okay, I know something is wrong because you haven't come out with some smartass remark yet. What's wrong?" she nudged him and then crossed her arms, trying to look intimidating but failing because of her small frame.

"Thompson just leave it-"

"Tell me," she said in a commanding tone that didn't sound anything like her, and his eyes flew to hers. He looked into her eyes and realised that for some stupid reason he trusted her and quickly relaxed next to her.

"It's the music," he said, tearing his gaze away from hers and looking at his palms. "Brian has got us playing this one set of music. The same fucking set, every fucking night. 20 minutes of that same shit. It's killing me. There's no freedom anymore. This tour is going to ruin the band, I can feel it. I miss the way it was in Hamburg, with just the lads and Stu…"

As soon as Stu's name fell from his lips Prudence grabbed his hands in hers. She knew how much his death affected him and she had no idea how to comfort him about it. _I can't even begin to think I know the right thing to say about Stuart, but maybe I can help with the music._

"I know it's hard now, but you are still trying to make it in this business. Imagine…" She paused when she inadvertently said the song title of what would be his most famous single, but the pause made him look up at her, so she quickly composed herself.

"Imagine… your life in the future. You could be so happy. After all this hard work is done, you'll have the freedom to do what you want with whoever you want. This world is changing and you are going to help change it John," her eyes began to water as she spoke more passionately and John kept her gaze.

"How are you so sure?"

"Uh…" She hesitated. _What to say? 'Because I'm from the future and I know everything about you?_

"Because I believe in you John Lennon," she blurted out and his eyes widened at her words. She tightened her grip on his hands as she continued to speak. "And you have to believe in yourself too."

They both stared at each other in silence as her last sentence hung in the air between them. He stared at her in awe._ I don't know what to think with this bird…maybe she's just gone ape…but she really believes in me._

She stared at him, not able to tear her eyes away from this man before her.

_It's weird how comfortable I've become around these boys over this short period. This is a musical genius sitting in front of me and I'm holding his hands. _

She was brought back from her thoughts as his right hand let go of Prudence's and travelled up her arm which was still covered by her red jacket.

She didn't dare move as his hand glided across her shoulder and touched the light skin of her neck. Her breathing became heavier and she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed when his hand glided past her cheek and rested in her hair. Although her eyes were closed she could feel him moving closer to her and she felt his breath on her lips.

Prudence had heard a few times during her 19 years of life from various people and from a couple of TV shows or movies that the wait before a kiss was always better than the actual kiss. _Bullshit._

"John," she breathed in what came out as a desperate whimper. Her name falling from his lips in such a desperate way proved too tempting for him as he moved closer and their lips touched for the first time. They both breathed in heavily as their lips met and Pru's hands were moving to pull her closer to him when they heard the front door open. They flew apart as they registered just exactly what they were doing.

"Hello!" Cynthia called happily from the front door before entering the living room where John and Prudence were on the furthest edges of the couch as they could be without falling off. "What's happened between you two? You're both red in the face!" She laughed as Prudence panicked.

John didn't say anything and she knew it was going to be up to her to make an excuse. "You know Lennon and I Cyn," Pru said as nonchalantly as she could, standing up and moving past John without sparing him a glance. "Always fighting," She managed a smile at Cyn and she giggled in return.

"You guys will probably fall in love one day," she said jokingly, but Pru tensed and she heard John groan behind her.

"Anyway I'm off to bed. Goodnight Cyn," she kissed her on the cheek and began to move toward the kitchen but she stopped to turn and look at John.

"Goodnight Lennon," she said in a grumpy voice, still looking for some kind of acknowledgment from him for what just happened. He didn't even look at her, waving her off and putting his head back in his hands, just like he looked when Pru walked in only minutes earlier. Pru's blood began to boil and she stormed to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her before sinking to the floor and putting her head in her hands.

_For fucks sake Pru what is wrong with you? You love Cynthia. Cynthia loves John. John loves Cynthia. Cynthia loves you. John loves you – No! He doesn't. Get it the fuck together Pru. Don't ruin the relationships you've managed to build here. Be strong. Don't let a boy do this shit to you. You're better than this._

She sighed.

_Fucking Lennon._

* * *

_I can't believe I've done this to Cyn. _

Cynthia was smiling happily underneath her dark wig and scarf as they walked out of the Locarno Ballroom in Liverpool on the 14th of February, completely oblivious to the fact that her best friend kissed her boyfriend. The boys had played at the ballroom for a special Valentine's Day dance and Pru and Cynthia had sneaked in the back and watched them play. They all looked worn out; especially John.

John had caught whatever flu Paul had a few days ago, and on the 11th they had spent the whole day recording the rest of the Please Please Me album. Pru knew that John being sick would set the tone for the album and be the reason that his rendition of Twist and Shout is as good as everyone knows it to be. Still, looking at him ripping his throat apart on stage, Pru couldn't help but flinch at his pain.

Although he was sick and she felt sorry for him in that way, when she looked at him, she felt angry. Confused.

But when she looked at Cyn she felt sick. Guilty.

As she continued to look at Cyn and sink further into her own world of self-deprecation she was pulled out of it by the terrified screams of a girl and angry yells from fans. Cyn froze and Pru quickly pulled her behind a car to hide her from the pack of girls across the parking lot. Pru poked her head out from behind the car and saw the girls banging on a car which looked like Ringo's.

_Shit! It's got to be Maureen._

Maureen had told Cyn that she wouldn't be able to come in to watch the show, out of fear of being recognised. She did say however that she would wait for Ringo after the show. _She must be waiting in his car._

Pru moved swiftly, knowing how scared the young hairdresser must have been. She jumped out and pointed towards the ballroom and let out her best 'squeal'. The girls turned towards her and she pointed to the ballroom again, "Oh my god, I just saw them in the ballroom! Paul!"

The girls quickly ran towards the ballroom and flew inside to search for the boys while Pru ran with Cyn following close behind her towards the car.

Pru knocked on the window of the car and saw Maureen bury her head even deeper in her hands in what looked like fear as she sat in the driver seat. "Mo! It's Pru and Cyn," she said through the window and the terrified girl raised her head, showing her face which was covered in blood, smeared from deep scratches on her face.

"Oh my god, open the door Mo," Pru demanded with wide eyes and Mo quickly opened it, Pru kneeling down next to her, not caring that she was ripping her tights on the asphalt.

Cyn moved around and jumped in the other side of the car and stroked Mo's arm while Pru ripped off some of the bottom of her own white dress off, lifting it up and pressing it to Maureen's cheek. She hissed in pain and Pru spoke. "What happened?"

Maureen took a shaky breath and her lips trembled as she talked. "I was just waiting h-here. I th-thought no-one would recognise me just si-sitting in the car. But out of nowhere, these girls just came screaming and one r-reached in and scratched my face!" She let out a sob and Cyn squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"I was scared for my life!" Pru's eyes widened and she gave Cyn a concerned look over Mo's shoulder. "If I didn't get the window up in time, they would have killed me!"

Maureen began to cry and Pru shook off her fears of being attacked herself and took action to help her friend. "Okay love; get in the backseat, and Cyn you're driving us to the hospital, she needs to get cleaned up."

Cyn nodded and got out of the car to help the shaky Maureen into the back, while Pru looked around and wondered what to do next when she spotted Mal Evans coming out the doors with some equipment and she ran over to him. "Mal!"

He looked up in surprise at a girl calling out his name instead of one of the boys and his eyes widened even more when he took in her appearance. "Pru?"

"I'm going to the hospital with Cyn and Mo, tell Ringo to come okay?" She breathed before running back to the car. Mal had noticed the blood on her and her ripped dress and tights, quickly running inside to get the boys.

* * *

Pru sat in the hospital waiting room by herself. _I guess the hospital doesn't get so many late night visits in 1963…it's only 12 o'clock_.

She stared at the clock, sitting in her ruined white dress, with blood covering her hands and other parts of her from trying to clean up Mo as much as she could in the backseat of the car.

Cyn was with Maureen while she was being cleaned up by the nurses. Mo was fine really, but Pru wanted to make sure the cuts would heal correctly.

"Pru!" She heard a yell and quickly stood up to face the door as 7 men ran through, John Lennon leading the pack.

He stopped in his tracks as he took in her appearance; ripped dress and blood. "What the fuck happened to you!" He tried to yell but really just croaked with his raw throat as he walked towards her, grabbing her face in his hands and staring at her. She was taken aback by his reaction and she looked over his shoulder at the other guys behind her who didn't seem the least bit surprised that he was so worried. Paul looked like he was about to punch something as he stared at her.

"Pru! Answer me! Who did this to you?" He let go of her face and grabbed her arms, pushing her back to study her and try to figure out where she was hurt. "John," she whispered trying to calm him down but he continued to yell questions at her and look her up and down.

He was becoming frantic and Pru started to panic. "John!" she yelled and slapped his face, sending him to stumble a few steps back. He stared at her in shock and she couldn't believe her own actions as she stared back. _It must be some pent up anger from the other night...or nerves._

"I'm fine," she whispered looking up at the others who were just as surprised as John by her response. It was only when she looked at Ringo she remembered why they were here.

"Maureen is seeing the doctor and Cyn's with her," Ringo's eyes widened as she told him it was his girlfriend that was hurt. "She's okay," she quickly reassured him, feeling uncomfortable and crossing her arms in front of her as she continued to feel John's stare. "Some fans attacked her in your car, and they scratched her up pretty bad. I took care of her," she gestured to her dress and the blood, "and brought her here. She's shook up."

Ringo was shifting from one foot to the other and looking towards the hallway where the rooms were. "Go on Ringo, I'm sure they won't stop you. Room 5," Pru waved towards the hall and he quickly ran down to find Mo, breathing a "thanks" as he swept past Prudence.

Pru stood there and realised she was shaking a little as Paul walked over to her and pushed her hair out of her face, looking her in the eye.

"Are you alright Pru?" He spoke softly and she nodded with watery eyes.

_I'm not hurt. But it could have easily been Cyn or I._

Paul leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before sitting her down and sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Still over near the door, Brian stood in conversation with Neil and Mal and George made his way over, taking off his jacket and setting it on Pru's shoulders as he sat of the other side of Pru. "Those girls…" he practically growled. "I can't believe they would attack her like that!"

Pru was taken by surprise as George's temper flared and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it and she smiled at him. He smiled in return and leant forward to kiss her cheek. "Glad you're alright Pru."

She nodded before turning to look at John who was still standing where she had slapped him. "I'm sorry I hit you John, but you needed to snap out of it."

He shook his head and laughed a little before sitting down across from them, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Why did he care so much? _It's probably all because of that stupid kiss…_

"You've got a good arm Thompson - for a tiny bird," he joked rubbing his cheek and Pru stuck her tongue out at him. "By the way, I had to tell you Mimi is coming back this weekend, so you'll need to move out."

"Oh," was all she could manage as she groaned internally.

_I guess I couldn't stay forever._

* * *

_**Hey ho! New chap! Woo!**_

_**By the way, that stuff with Maureen actually happened, but obviously Pru wasn't there to help.**_

_**Hope you like this chapter, review and junk if you like!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews on chapter 10, especially **__**RubberSoul**__**! Such a lovely review! Made me smile loads and I glad you are enjoying the story!**_

_**Anyway, lots of love from me!**_


	12. Chapter 12

The boys belted out the final lyrics to 'Please Please Me' into the microphones at the Cavern, though they could hardly be heard over the screams of the girls packed in to the small club.

The queue for this gig had begun two days before the event, partly because the boys hadn't played at the club for two weeks. Pru had asked for work off in advance and Tommy had given it to her reluctantly - apparently she had worked enough to warrant a day off (or as Cyn said it, "he's got a crush on you so he'll do anything you ask!").

She couldn't wait out in the line for two days with the beatlemaniacs, so Mal Evans had to sneak her in with some of the equipment and she had to listen to them from backstage. Cyn couldn't make the gig because she was working for once, and Maureen wasn't going anywhere near the club since she was attacked.

Pru had spent a bit of time with Maureen, seeing as she didn't want to leave the house too often. The scratches had begun to fade, and Pru knew that you wouldn't notice them in the future, but the emotional scars were still there for Maureen_. I wonder if the fear will ever really go away for her._

As Paul thanked the crowd, The Cavern's DJ, Bob Wooler, jumped onto stage with the band and stepped up to the microphone.

"I'd just like to congratulate our boys because today, Please Please topped the singles charts in the New Musical Express and Disc magazines! Number one lads!"

The girls erupted with screams and the few men in the club cheered as the boys exited the stage, grins from ear to ear.

Prudence waited for them in a hallway near the dressing rooms. Ringo was the first to see Prudence as he came around the corner. She was standing in a simple black dress and her long hair in a ponytail. "Hello Ringo!" She smiled. _Two weeks and I missed the boys like crazy!_

"Pru!" Ringo bounded over to her and hugged her before pulling back with a concerned look on his face. "How's Mo?"

"She's doing great," Pru reassured him and he let out a sigh of relief. "The scars are hardly there and she'll be back to normal in no time at all."

"Thanks for looking after her Pru," Ringo kissed her lightly on the cheek before bouncing off again around the corner as Pru giggled. She gasped as two skinny arms wrapped around her from behind and lifted her off the ground.

"George! You know better than to sneak up on me," she growled but she smiled as she turned to face him and he released her from his grip. "Ah, sorry Pru," he smiled as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

Pru frowned as she watched him blow out the smoke and he noticed her surly expression. "You always look like that when I take a drag…does it bother you?"

She stared back at him for a moment unsure of what to say. _It's not like the smoke bothers me…it's what it does to you George._

"It's alright George, I just don't want you to get sick," she pulled him into a hug and he laughed. "I'll be fine Pru, don't worry you're pretty head."

"I wouldn't call her pretty."

_Oh, here we go._

Pru let go of George and span to face John Lennon standing behind her. "Look who's talking," she growled as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. John just laughed and shook his head as George slowly exited the hallway to avoid being pulled into a confrontation between the petite Australian and his aggressive band mate.

John wished he could believe his own words, but his mind was thinking the opposite. _Why does she have to look so bloody good, all the time?_

Pru turned around and noticed that they were alone, before turning and locking eyes with John.

"Lennon, why did you kiss me?"

Pru had thought deeply over the last two weeks about how to confront him about this and what she was going to say. It was like her mouth had a mind of its own as it blurted out that question.

John blinked down at the brunette. He did expect that she would force him to talk about this sometime, but perhaps not quite so bluntly.

He didn't know what to say, so he decided to try and shift the subject as Prudence stared at him expectantly.

"Guess who was out there tonight? Pete fucking Best! You should have seen the looks he was giving us," John looked down the hallway because he couldn't stand Pru's incredulous stare. _I can't look her in the eye._

John laughed, shaking off his thoughts and continued to speak. "He never really was a Beatle; we weren't The Beatles until Ringo joined."

Pru snapped. _John is not going to avoid this_.

"That's all very interesting but I'm going to keep bothering you until you answer my-"

John snapped too. _Who the fuck does she think she is talking to me like this!_

"I didn't even kiss you!" John hissed, not wanting to be heard by someone around the corner or in a room. "You kissed me!" He pointed in Pru's face and she slapped his hand away.

"That's a joke Lennon, and you know it!"

"Alright Thompson, but if I did, you were asking for it," he snarled and she glared at him.

"What the fuck do you-" she gasped as John grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the hallway wall, one of his hands moving to cover her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up Prudence," he hissed in such close proximity that if she wasn't so terrified she would probably be turned on. "You don't say a fucking word about this, alright? You were fucking asking for it! The same probably happened with Paul, hey Thompson?"

She flinched at his words and angry tears started to form in her eyes. _How dare he?_

John's grip tightened and he pushed her harder into the wall, his eyes narrowing as he spoke again. "You're a filthy slut, and nothing more."

He didn't understand why he was saying these things. His mind was filled with white hot rage and he couldn't figure out whether he was really mad at Prudence or just himself.

Prudence was mad. _How could he be saying these things to me! I lo- he's my friend._

Pru was also terrified. She had heard how in his younger years John would hit girls, including Cynthia. She really didn't want to show her fear in front of _this bastard_, but she couldn't help the tears that spilled over her eyes as she saw nothing but contempt in his eyes.

As he felt a tear hit is hand, he pulled it away from her mouth and wiped it on his jacket. He still kept her pinned to the wall with his other arm, his mind still clouded over with emotion.

"Are…are you going to hit me John?" Her lips trembled and he quickly pushed away from her, his eyes widening at her words and his own actions. He looked down at his hands. _What the bloody hell are you doing John!_

He looked up and into her eyes and he didn't see the warmth and trust he usually found, all he could see was fear and pain.

"I hate you," she whispered and tore her eyes from his as she looked down. She knew she didn't really hate him, but she felt like she needed to hurt him and couldn't think of another way to do so than with those words.

John felt his heart burn in his chest as the words fell from her lips. _Hate?_

He watched as she folded her arms in front of herself and kept her head down as she quietly cried.

"Look, Pru I-" he instinctively stepped forward and touched her arm, as if he was comforting her and he wasn't the one who had caused her to cry. As she felt his hand on her skin she recoiled quickly and looked back up at him with pure rage.

"You don't touch me!" She yelled and pushed him, and his back hit the adjacent wall in the hallway. "Not ever!"

Paul was making his way around the corner when he heard Pru yell and saw the pair standing across from each other.

Paul ran slightly to get to them and situated himself between the two. He put his hands on Pru's shoulders and turned towards John. "What did you do now Johnny?"

"I…I didn't-" John began but Paul held his hand up in a gesture telling him to stop talking.

"It doesn't matter John, just leave and I'll get to you later."

John was about to protest, but he didn't even know how to explain his actions so he turned and walked down the hall.

He dared to glance back, and he saw Prudence hugging Paul, but she was still facing John, with her head resting on Paul's arm. She opened her eyes as she heard him stop walking. Her eyes met John's and he could see the rage was fading, but the pain and hurt was still there.

John mentally punched himself, before breaking the eye contact and walking towards the bathrooms. _Why am I such a cunt?_

* * *

After John had told her that Mimi was coming back, Cynthia had offered to let her stay with her until Pru figured out something else. Before she had left the house though, she had stayed to meet Mimi for the first time. She explained her 'fake situation' and although Mimi was judgemental at first, she had warmed to Pru when Cyn and she visited the Mendips regularly to check in and have tea.

They were lying on Cyn's bed and Pru was listening as Cyn went on about how Pru needed to get a real boyfriend and not just "occasionally sleep with Paul". Pru was zoning out as Cyn continued to speak when the door was opened and Lillian Powell poked her head through.

"John's on the phone, he wants to talk to you," Cyn jumped off the bed but Pru didn't make a move to get up.

"Come on, it might be something interesting!" Cyn grabbed Pru's arm and pulled her off the bed and she groaned as she was dragged downstairs.

Pru had told Cyn briefly about her fight with John, just not what it was about and how intense it was, only telling her they had left on bad terms. Pru really couldn't stop thinking about it, but she was trying to push it to the back of her mind.

Cyn picked up the phone in her living room downstairs and smiled as she spoke, "John?"

Pru rolled her eyes as John said something on the other end and Cyn giggled. "Brilliant!"

Cyn turned to Pru and told her that Paul and John had written a new song whilst touring and wanted to play it to the girls to see what they thought. Although she was furious with John, she couldn't deny that she didn't want to hear the boys sing.

Pru put her ear up to the phone, her cheek touching Cyn's so she could hear as well as possible. _This is why you need loudspeaker. _

As the boys started to sing Pru recognised it immediately and struggled not to sing along. _I can't believe I'm one of the first people to ever hear this song._

The song finished and Cyn squealed and Pru smiled widely.

"What's it called?" Cyn asked into the phone. "From Me To You."

Prudence's eyes widened she mentally face palmed.

"How the hell did you know that?" John's voice questioned from the other end.

"Lucky guess?" Prudence tried to say nonchalantly, but her heart was beating a mile a minute.

_Honestly Prudence, you couldn't get any fucking dumber sometimes._

* * *

Hello! I know this chapter is short and nothing much happened, but I've been super busy this week organising things and packing a big bag!

AND that is because I am going overseas woo! So I will unfortunately not be able to write for six weeks starting now!

Hopefully those following the story will be able to wait for me, because I PROMISE it will not be abandoned and I will continue as soon as I get back :)

Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this short, nothing chapter and I'll have an extra special chapter for you in 6 weeks time !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

The Fab Four continued to tour in early march, Pru not due to see them back in 'Liddypool' until the 24th of March. The boys hadn't been able to call her often, but she had talked to Paul once, which consisted of her begging him to wear a condom so she didn't catch anything when he got back to her, and also so he didn't get anyone knocked up. George had called her twice surprisingly, and he told her about everything that had been happening on the tour and she tried to humour him when asked about her boring life. In short she was missing them…even John.

She couldn't forgive him for how he had acted at the Cavern, and her negative feelings often crept up on her. Cynthia brought him up in conversation quite often obviously, and she almost felt like she would cry whenever his name was uttered. The frustrating thing was she couldn't separate her feelings of anger from her wishes to patch things up with the lad.

Whilst on the tour, Cyn was telling Prudence that John had called her, sick as a dog, and was even missing gigs. Naturally the fans were making a fuss and he was suffering over it. _It's probably just karma for being an ass._

Back in Liverpool, Tommy had offered Prudence a room at his home, and although she was hesitant to move in with her boss, she couldn't wait to get out of Cyn's house with her parents, so she moved in straight away. It was a little awkward as Prudence sensed he only invited her because of his 'crush' on her. But, she figured he was so nice that he wouldn't make a move on her without her consent…and to her relief he hadn't.

It was March 22 and a Friday morning when Prudence was sitting in the kitchen she shared with Tommy, drinking a cup of tea. She jumped when the phone rang.

"Hello? Tommy Wheeler's house, Pru speaking."

"Prudence? This is Alistair Taylor; I work at NEMS for Mr Brian Epstein."

"Oh," _never heard of him before_, "hello Alistair."

"As you may know The Beatles first album, Please Please Me has been released today, and I have a few in store and one of them is for you."

"Really? How do you know it's for me?"

"Well, Mr Epstein had them sent over and there was a note with one of them that said, 'For Prudence Thompson love The Beatles.' I was told I could reach you on this number by Cynthia Powell."

Pru smiled widely. _How sweet, even though it probably wasn't them who sent it…probably Neil or Mal wrote the note._

"Oh, well thank you for calling. Can I come pick it up before I head to work? Around 12?"

"Perfect."

"Thank you!" Prudence smiled as she hung up the phone. _Maybe when I go back in time I'll be able to bring all these original records with me…_

* * *

The boys' show was two days after the album had been released, and they hadn't performed in Liverpool in over a month. It sadly wasn't at the Cavern, but at the Empire Theatre instead.

Prudence sat with Brian towards the back of the theatre, along with Cynthia who was in disguise. The gig was great of course, with young girls screaming they could nearly be singing something totally different and no one would notice.

After the gig, Pru and Cynthia were guided backstage by Mal and led to the boys' dressing room, which was a lot larger than the small room at The Cavern Club. All four of the boys were there, packing up their guitars.

Pru was expecting to feel a rush of happiness when she laid eyes on them, but instead she felt sick as she stared at the back of John's head. _I don't know if I can stand to be around him without yelling or…fuck, I don't know._

She moved her eyes to the left and met eyes with George who smiled widely. "Hello Pru!" He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her tightly. "Hello stranger," she smiled.

John's eyes snapped to look up at the girl who just entered the room and he panicked for a moment, but composed himself as he greeted Cyn with a kiss. He regretted everything he had done, although he wouldn't really admit it, but the guilt picked at him when he thought about the things he said to her and he couldn't forget the look that was in her eyes.

Pru let go of George and was quickly picked up and twirled around by Ringo. "You boys sure have a lot of energy left after all this touring," Pru laughed as she struggled to keep her blue dress down as she was spun by Ringo.

"Hey, we aren't boys, we're men!"

Pru rolled her eyes and looked at Paul who was wearing a cheeky grin as Ringo put her on the ground. "Oh of course, men, I'm so sorry," Pru said sarcastically as Paul walked towards her and she choked down a gasp of surprise as he grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

Her hands quickly flew to his hair and he grabbed her waist to pull her closer as his tongue pushed past her lips. She heard a groan from a boy in the room, and she couldn't determine whether it was George or John but she pulled away as she realised just what she was doing in front of everyone.

Paul was just smiling down at her, hands still on her waist as she caught her breath. "Jesus Paul… you really missed me," she smiled and he laughed as she turned her head toward the other couple in the room. John had his eyes down which she was thankful for as she was still unsure how she would handle looking into his eyes.

On the other hand, Cynthia was staring at Pru with sad eyes. Much to Pru's annoyance, Cynthia kept pleading and asking Prudence to forgive John so there would be no more problems between them. As Pru looked at Cyn she took a huge breath before looking back to John, Paul's hand moving to her lower back as he stood next to her.

"John," she breathed out, but she sucked the breath back in as his eyes flew up to meet hers with such shock and pain that she nearly took a step back. Paul rubbed her back reassuringly as she continued to speak.

"How are you?"

John was frozen as soon as he made contact with her large green eyes and couldn't even form words until Cynthia nudged him and knocked him out of his stupor. "Uh, great," he stammered out as she stared at him. "Yourself?"

"Brilliant." She said bluntly and smiled half-heartedly before deciding she couldn't take this conversation any further in front of everyone else and turned towards Paul. "Let's go," she said before walking towards Ringo and George kissing them both on the cheek before she realised Paul wasn't moving.

Paul hesitated and rubbed his dark hair, "Uh, we've got to get packed up and uh, Brian needs us-"

Pru was fed up. Fed up with her situation with John, but mostly fed up because she hadn't gotten any action in weeks. "Okay Paul I'll just find someone else who wants to have sex with me…George?"

George's eyes went wide as Prudence joked, but he didn't have a chance to react as Paul nearly ran past him, grabbed Prudence's arm and dragged her out of the room. "Very funny Pru," he growled in her ear and she laughed as they ran down the hall.

* * *

Prudence's eyes flickered open to meet the sun coming from her window and she sighed in satisfaction as she looked at Paul lying next to her. She noticed she was still naked and swiftly moved towards her cupboard to grab a shirt and some underwear.

_Last night was a little tricky_, she thought, chuckling to herself as she put on her clothes. They had meant to be quiet as they arrived at Tommy and Pru's place as to not wake her boss, but unfortunately Paul had ended up knocking over her lamp at one point and she hadn't been able to control the string of curses that flew from her mouth as she had her first orgasm in over a month. _Otherwise a successful night…_

She looked over to the bed as she pulled on her shirt and underwear and noticed Paul was no longer sleeping but sitting up and smiling widely at her. "What are you so happy about McCartney?"

He chuckled as she eyed him warily from across the room. "Just had a good night is all," he smiled and she couldn't help but return it.

"Well, it couldn't have been as long for you as it was for me…with all your fans clawing for a chance to make it into your bed," she half-joked, but Paul just groaned with a smirk and pushed his face into the pillow.

"No denying it then?" She teased as she approached the end of the bed. Paul sat up quickly and moved to the end of the bed on his knees, Pru blushed as she looked down. _It's still weird, a huge celebrity being naked in front of me…_

"The only girl I miss when I'm touring is you Pru," he smiled grabbing her waist and she couldn't help but blush further at his generous compliment. "Plus, you're the best shag," he joked and she was about to retort before his mouth covered hers. His tongue slipped in and a moan weakly erupted from her mouth, before she returned the kiss.

He spun her around and her back hit the mattress, his hands travelling up her torso. Pru moaned when his hand reached down and caressed her thighs. He released her mouth with a groan and went for her neck, hands working up her thighs.

"Aren't you meant to be getting to a meeting or –ah!" she cried when he touched her through her underwear.

"This would be easier if you didn't feel the need to wear clothes all the time," he breathed into her neck, grinding against her. She moaned in pleasure, struggling for breath as his hands went to her sides and squeezed as he ground into her.

His fingers grabbed her underwear, tucking into them to pull them down, but before he could a knock came from the other side of her bedroom door and they froze.

Prudence cleared her throat and looked up at Paul before calling out, "Yes?"

"Pru…its Tommy," she heard timidly from the other side of the door as Paul rolled off of her. "I just got a call from John Lennon, and he told Paul to get to Brian's house right now?"

Prudence cringed as she realised her boss knew exactly who she was in bed with last night, and this morning, before looking at Paul who had a pensive look on his face.

"Was he yelling? Or did he sound angry?" Paul asked, still looking inquisitive.

"No uh- actually he seemed overly cheerful…" Tommy stammered from outside the door and Prudence jumped as Paul sprung out of the bed and started getting dressed.

"I thought cheery would be good?" Prudence asked as Paul threw on his shirt and pants.

"You know John - nearly everything he says and does is twisted or turned upside down," Paul panted. "Cheerful is bad in this situation."

Paul bent down and kissed Pru on the forehead before running and opening the door to a surprised Tommy. "Hi Tommy," Paul patted him on the shoulder before running towards the front door and yelling, "Bye Pru!"

Tommy stood their looking shocked before turning his gaze towards Prudence sitting on the bed in her t-shirt. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but notice the jealousy and anger there which she figured he wasn't really trying to hide from her.

"I'm sorry Tommy," Prudence breathed sincerely and Tommy smiled sadly at her, like he always did, before shutting her door.

Prudence fell back onto her bed with a frustrated sigh.

_Maybe this thing with Paul is getting too complicated…I don't want to make too much of an impact on The Beatles history seeing as there doesn't seem to be any record of a Prudence Thompson in any of their lives…_

_I can never do that to Tommy again, and if I was guessing that he liked me, I definitely know it now after seeing that look in his eyes...fuck! Why is everything so complicated!_

_And then there is John…what else can I say but, fucking Lennon!_

* * *

Prudence was closing up with Tommy on a Friday night. The boys had come to play at the Cavern after a three week absence for a Rhythm and Blues Marathon which started at 4, ending at 12, so luckily she could manage to catch the end of the show after work. Unfortunately the boys played at 8, so she missed them, but figured she would be able to see them afterwards.

Pru walked out the door followed by Tommy who locked it behind him. She turned to face him and he turned around and smiled at her. "I'm going to walk down to the Cavern and see if the boys are still there," she turned her head to the right and nodded towards the small club where the music was coming from. "Do you want to come?"

Tommy's face fell as soon as she said 'the boys' and he took a step towards the beautiful girl before him. "You know, they are no good for you," Tommy said in a way that didn't say he was trying to convince Pru, more like he was just telling her the truth.

As much as Pru hated to admit it, she knew Tommy was right. These boys were taking her head for a spin. She knew Paul was never going to really care about her, to a certain extent, and that this thing with John was driving her mad. But she couldn't just walk away from them. _Not yet_.

Tommy noticed Pru deep in thought and assumed he wasn't going to reason with her tonight, so he stepped forward and put his hand on the side of her face which seemed to jolt her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'll be at home, waiting for you," he said cryptically, and with that he walked down the street in the other direction and left Pru's head spinning in a different way, but no less dizzying.

* * *

She walked down the steps to the club, still in a sort of haze from Tommy, but managed to steady herself once she got downstairs and walked towards the dressing rooms. There was extra security around because of all the bands playing there tonight. The band playing on stage she recognised as The Dennisons, so she figured that the guys would be backstage listening to the music instead of in the actual club, not wanting to be torn apart by the girls in the crowd.

A tall man moved to stop her from getting to the dressing room but she was saved as Mal Evans walked past and told the man she could go through. The room was small, but she figured the only group of men who needed the dressing room was The Beatles and that the other bands could deal with being out in the open. She was right, but not as right as she'd hoped as she found one Beatle alone in the dressing room, but not the one she'd hoped.

_There are four of them. And he has to be the one I find alone. Of course._

She closed the door behind her and suddenly she felt naked and very alone as John's head snapped to look at her. She suddenly wished she'd worn more than her tight red dress, but the weather was getting nicer and she found she liked to dress up in 60's clothing.

"Hi," she breathed and she found herself smiling. _I really have missed him…bastard._

Her smile suddenly allowed him to release a huge breath. God, he loved it when she wasn't angry at him. He looked her up and down and of course she looked good. She looked beautiful. He realised she was waiting for a reply from him as her brow furrowed. He already knew what he had to say.

"Prudence I'm so sorry-"

"Stop." Prudence held her hand up in front of her. She knew he was sorry, and she didn't need to hear it, otherwise she'd just feel guilty for calling him all those mean names inside her head.

"I know you're sorry, I'm sorry too. Just…please don't scare me like that again?" She took a step forward and held out her hand in the small space between them and smiled and John let out yet another breath he didn't know he'd been holding since she told him to 'stop'. "Friends?"

He reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Friends." He smiled and she felt a shiver run all the way up from where their hands were touching through her whole body and quickly whipped her hand away, shaking off the feeling.

"So, where are the others?" She sat down in a chair in the room and John turned back towards his guitar and started fiddling with it.

"No idea. I think Paulie was dragged off by a bunch of crazy birds," he laughed and Prudence laughed with him.

John continued to talk about the gig but Prudence suddenly found herself not paying attention as she stared at the newspaper on the table beside her. The date on the top of the front page was screaming at her and she couldn't figure out why.

_12__th__ of April…1963._

_1963._

_My mum's birthday. My mother was born on the 12__th__ of April, 1963._

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Prudence sat frozen and stared at the date with wide eyes that kept producing tears which fell down her cheeks.

_It's like I'd forgotten. I'm not actually from the sixties! I'm supposed to be in fucking 2012. I've forgotten my friends and family. Everything. Gone._

Prudence's silence didn't go unnoticed by John, as he turned around and found the small girl with a shocked expression and tears running down her face. He suddenly had flashbacks to the time he found her on the kitchen floor, Christmas morning.

"Prudence?"

John's voice didn't snap her out of her panic but only seemed to vocalise her thoughts as she stood up and started pacing back and forth in the small dressing room.

"I'm not meant to be here. I need to get back. My friends, my family," she cried out in what almost sounded like pain and John flinched as he watched her double over. He stepped forward, grabbing her by the waist as her hands grabbed his suit jacket and she sobbed into his shirt.

"It's my mum's birthday," she whispered into his chest through her strained breaths and he looked down at her. "My mum's not here either Pru-" he tried to comfort her but she raised her head, looking at him as she spoke louder.

"No! It's the actual day she was born! 1963! April 12, 1963!"

She didn't care that she was probably opening a door of questions that she couldn't close, she couldn't stop the words from coming out, or the frustration that was rising inside her.

John's eyes narrowed in confusion as she spoke. _Is she fucking ape? 1963? I don't understand what she is on about…_

John was about to voice his concerns but suddenly she was beating at his chest with her fists.

"I'm not meant to be here! This isn't right! It's driving me mad!" She cried and hit his chest as he backed her towards the wall in the dressing room. She cried out as her back hit the wall and he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them either side of her head to stop her assault on him.

"Prudence, stop!" John pleaded and looked down at the girl who now looked utterly defeated. Her green eyes met his and her face, wet with tears, showed an expression he couldn't read, but was mesmerised by.

"You're driving me mad," she whispered before lifting her head from the wall and catching his lips with hers.

It was like all the other shit that was going on stopped as soon as their lips met. His eyes widened and when she pulled away, her eyes were still closed but a smile graced her lips and he couldn't help but duck his head and claim her mouth for a second time.

She couldn't even think let alone reason that what she was doing was wrong when it felt so…_right._ Her lips parted as John made to deepen the kiss and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth for the first time. John held her arms firmly to the wall by her wrists but moved his body forward to press into her.

Her small frame moulded to his and she let out a contented sigh when John could no longer keep a hold on her wrists and grabbed her waist. Her hands flew to his head and she managed to deepen the kiss further, which John didn't think was possible, and she raked her nails against his scalp which John didn't know he loved until now.

This was a totally different feeling to what she had with Paul, and she had to admit it was better. As John's hands moved lower and over her bottom she immediately allowed herself to be lifted and wrapped her legs around his waist. She had to tear her mouth away from his when she gasped as his hips met hers and he thrust into her through their clothing. He let out a groan of satisfaction before moving his lips down her neck, licking and biting.

The high neck on her dress stopped his mouth on its journey south, and he looked at Prudence who was looking at him with a mix of lust and uncertainty. Right then, John couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more than be with her, but he wasn't going to make another move before she told him she wanted it. _I don't need angry Prudence on my hands again…_

"Take it off."

John blinked stupidly at her and she rolled her eyes in frustration. "Take off my dress, John!"

He smiled widely and she smiled hesitantly, still not quite aware of what choice she was making. _Future Prudence can deal with the aftermath of sleeping with my best friends boyfriend, leader of The Beatles and a man who can be a total dick if he wants to be._

He let her down but kept her close as she let her arms rest on his shoulders as he reached behind her back to find the zipper for her dress. They were both rather impatient people so in no time at all the dress was pulled down so she was just standing in her red bra. He smiled as he looked at her before he went back to kissing her neck as she was pressed against the wall again.

She let out a whimper as he kissed along her collarbone and one hand started to creep up the inside of her thigh. The anticipation inside her was building until she felt like she would go crazy if his hand didn't reach its destination.

And she would go crazy…because the dressing room door opened.

And there stood Ringo with his lovely, shocked blue eyes.

And there she stood in her lovely red bra.

And there John stood with his lovely hand up her dress.

…

_Am I the queen of being interrupted or what?_

_FUCK!_

* * *

_**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_

_**I had a lovely lovely trip, but now I'm back with this chapter for you lovely lovely people who have been waiting so patiently for 7 weeks!**_

_**I hope it's okay! Let me know if you liked it or not, just leave a review.**_

_**The story will start to progress a bit faster now… I don't want you to get bored.**_

_**I will be super busy these next few months, so I won't be able to update as much as I would like, but I definitely won't leave you hanging for 7 weeks again!**_

_**Love me do, you know I love you!**_


End file.
